Fighting Our Demon's, Finding Our Friends
by JJBluebell
Summary: She just wanted a bloody burger! Hal knows how hard it is to get clean but has never heared of it from her kind, she shouldnt even exist. Tom has a crush, Annie a Friend and Hal... something more, but can it all last when the past finds her? HxOC
1. Your A What?

The two men were busy at work, Tom, smiling and serving customers and Hal precisely cleaning the tables. The café was pretty dead, only one couple squabbling and an old man reading his paper, both men's heads popped up at the sound of the bell, and in came a girl, a very peculiar girl if you asked the vampire, because her hair was a long and curled, but a delicate powder pink, her skin was so pale you'd think her a corpse and her outfit was obviously the work of a mad man, her arms covered by grey leg warmers, wearing a hello kitty shirt and a pink thigh high pleated skirt, grey and pink knee length socks covering her milky skin and a pair of pink tap shoes to finish.

"hiya" she smiled innocent and brightly to the werewolf

His smile just big as he nods "alright, meat banquet with chips and extra bacon?"

She tilts her head and laughs "as always! How's the house hunting, didn't get a chance to ask last time?"

"I got a place with some mates, its good! How's the job hunting?" he politely asks while going through the back to make her order

The pink haired girl smiles and leans on the counter, counting out the money from her purse "crap, turns out you need qualifications to get a job!"

He walks back in with a smile "you'll get one soon, I mean you're a nice girl and people should be giving you a job… um, hang on, you've given us too much"

She shakes her head and says "nope you forgot my doctor pepper…"

His face shines in realization and he pulls a can from the fridge, she takes it and walks back "I'll be over there!"

She pops the can open, taking a long swig while sliding into the booth, Hal can't help but pick up the vague scent of copper and embers, he looks around to see the fighting duo now at peace and walking out with a smile, the old man having fallen asleep and the pink haired girl humming along with her headphones. He shakes off the feeling and goes to the kitchen, removing his rubber gloves and looks to his werewolf friend, who's plating up "Tom, you're aware that that meat is barely cooked right?"

He shrugs, handing the plate to Hal "that's how she likes it. Couldn't take this over for us could you, I need to call up the supply fella?"

He just nods and walks back out and over to the girl, he places the food in front of her, the smell from before washing over him. The girl pulls out her headphones and smiles up at him, her diamond blue eyes meeting his green glazed caramel (**I'm not sure on the color of his eyes so I guessed, sorry)** "you're new…"

"Um, yes." He nods lightly, feeling slightly uncomfortable

She laughs lightly at his nervous attitude "well crack a smile babe, not the worst job in the world."

"Try it" he says with a slight bitterness but she just laughs

He walks off as she starts eating her meal, drops of blood falling back onto the plate. He sends a look back over to her and then into the kitchen, just as Tom hangs up the phone "what's up with you? Someone get a paper cut again?"

The vampire sends a glare to the boy before asking "Tom, that girl, the strange one with the pink hair, who is she?"

"Don't know her name, nice she is though, comes in every now and then, always asks how I am and leaves a decent tip to, real lady. Why?" he stands with his arms folded, seeming confused

The vampire sends a cautious glance to the girl and says "there's something off about her, she's just… not quite right…"

The wolf joins him by the kitchen door and shrugs "she seems alright to me, she's nice."

Hal shakes his head "she does, doesn't she, but can't you smell it? She's different Tom."

"I think your just looking for trouble, things are quiet, leave it alone mate." But as the boy goes back to work Hal can't take his eyes of the girl as she devours the meat filled sandwich gleefully

The pink girls tongue swipes over her lips, cleaning the blood as she smiles over to Tom, who's waking up the old man. He walks over to her with another can "Here, you go."

"My hero." She beams up at him and takes the drink, but her gaze shifts the weary man in the threshold of the kitchen

"Your mate seems… nice." She says unconvinced

The werewolf looks back at Hal and shrugs "he's alright when you get to know him, bit OCD though."

She smiles and shakes her head with a chuckle "well takes all kind I guess, thanks for the grub."

She stands and slips a fiver into his apron and opens her can "see you next time babe."

He watches her go with a smile and Hal runs to his side "did you sense it?"

He just shrugs and sighs "she smells alright to me."

He gets back to work but the vampire can't help but stand for a moment, thinking back to a time when he'd smelt that scent… he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Its four days later when they see the girl again, but Tom's face falls at the sight, she storms in with tears rolling down her cheeks and arms cluttered with bags and she slumps into the nearest booth. Tom moves quickly, taking a can from the fridge and moves past Hal who tries to stop him, but he's already round at the table "you alright?"

Her blue eyes snap up to meet his chocolate ones and she bite back a sob, giving a sad little smile as he offers her the Dr. Pepper "not really, thanks."

She takes the can and looks up at him as he asks nervously "anything I can do?"

Before she can answer the bell of the door chimes and in storms a tall blonde man, he pushes past the werewolf and starts grabbing the girl's bags but she shouts "get off Mick!"

"Come on, can't we talk about this back home?" he pleads, leaning onto the table

Her gaze is hard and cold as she meets his emerald eyes "go fuck yourself!"

He sighs and hits the table with the flat of his palm "for fucks sake Sunny, grow up and come home."

"Home? Oh, you mean that place where you were just caught shagging your ex?" she screams back at him

He grabs her arm and gives a tug, but is quickly pulled back by the werewolf "shouldn't grab women like that mate."

The blonde turns and eyeballs Tom, not seeing Hal coming from behind the counter "push off yeah, kid"

"Leave him alone Mick, it's not his fault you're a twat." Stands the pink haired girl, Sunny

He turns to her and shoves her back into the both "why don't you just shut the fuck up for once?"

Hal looks to the three and stands before the man, beside his wolf friend, holding him back from killing the human "that was uncalled for; I think it would be best for you to leave…"

"I think you lot should mind your own business." He bites back in an annoyed tone

Suddenly they are all shocked as the bully is thrown across the room, laying down for the count against the floor, the two left standing turn to see the sweet looking girl panting furiously, her radiant blue eyes now coated over with a yellow glow, the milky skin now almost grey with black veins pulsing, her pearly white teeth now jagged and razor-sharp "I'm not a punching bag!"

Both men look at her with wide eyes as Mick comes to, he stands and looks at his girlfriend, seeming unfazed by her monstrous appearance and rubbing his throbbing head "you know what Sunny fuck it! And you wonder why I went for Jess, Maybe because she's not a fucking freak."

A sharp gasp escapes the girl, her ferocious features in place and her manicured hand coming to her mouth in shock as she sobs "how could you say that to me?"

He shakes his head, arms flying in defeat "because it's true, when we got together you were exciting and new and now I realize you're just some freak with an addiction problem."

She quickly throws her can at him and screams "you bastard! You know I haven't touched a human in over twenty years."

"A junkies a junkie sweetheart." He shrugs casually

Tears stream down her cheeks as she goes to climb over the table and kill her boyfriend, but two strong hands quickly pull her back, the vampire having been closest to her and Tom round the room, punching the man square in the jaw, but before her even as a chance to stumble he's got him by the collar "you're not a nice man and I don't want you coming back here."

He throws the man out by the scruff of his neck and Hal releases the girl who just falls into a fit of sobs against the extremely uncomfortable vampire's chest, he looks to the Werewolf for help and he gently puts his hand on the girls back "hey, come on, I'll get you another can…"

He sweetly helps her back into her seat, much to Hal's relief, she wipes at her eyes and says "sorry about that, didn't mean to coarse use any trouble."

"It's alright, no bother, right Hal?" the boy sits facing the pink haired girl

"Um, well, considering the hassle we usually have it was barely a glitch." He answers with a slight shrug

She looks up with a shake of his head "two years I was with him, I trusted him and then he goes back to that? Don't get me wrong I know I'm not a tall, skinny super modal but I'm adorable, look at me, cute as a button, but Jess, the girls a dog, a fat round orange dog!"

The two men exchange nervous and hesitant glances, when Hal chirps in "you seem like a lovey girl, so it's his loss."

She smiles up at him as Tom continues "yeah, and you have pink hair, it's pretty"

She laughs and wipes a tear from her cheek, her eyes blue again "thanks, you two are really sweet… I don't even know your names."

"Well, I'm Tom McNair and this is Hal." He offers the girl who just nods

"Sunny Clayton" she smiles to them then puts her head in her hands

The vampire sighs and folds his arms "look may I just ask… what are you?"

Her head lobs into one hand as she sighs "oh, I thought you knew… I mean being a werewolf and a vampire I just assumed…"

They both shrug lightly and Tom asks "hang on; you knew I was a werewolf all this time?"

"Well yeah, I knew he was a vampire the second I walked in to, it's the smell thing…" she shrugs

They stare at her for a moment until Hal sighs "well… what are you?"

She shakes her head for a second then answers "oh, right, I'm a Wendigo!"


	2. She's Nice

**Hey guys, so thank you sssssssoooo much for the amazing reviews, please, please keep them coming! **

**Ok I forgot to say in the last chapter all this is taking place just before Kirby shows up and will start spilling into the episode in a chapter or two! **

**Hope you enjoy it! X3 X x **

The two men stare in bafflement at the girl and Hal scoffs "a wendigo? Wendigo's are extinct!"

"Obviously not considering you're talking to one." She shrugs in a bored manner

Tom looks between the two, Sunny trying to control her puffed eyes and Hal staring in amazement "um, what's a wendigo?"

"Savage creatures, known for their endless appetite and human cannibalism" he says while standing at attention, his eyes not wavering from the girl

Her head snaps up "Oi, vampire, back off with the hypocritical third degree yeah? I'm having a bad day."

Tom looks at her wide eyed and asks curiously "so you eat people, like a zombie?"

"No, not like a zombie and I haven't eaten a human in twenty-seven years, so…" she pulls a childish tongue to the vampire and slumps back into the chair

Hal raises a brow at her action and Tom looks to the girl, never to upset a lady he says "well that's good, the not eating people thing, Hal has that to don't you Hal?"

She looks to the vampire for conformation and he nods barely "since 1955."

Sunny's eyebrows meet her hairline and she sighs "impressive, never heard of a vamp being clean that long."

"Well I've never heard of a wendigo being clean ever so…" he offers a tight lipped compliment

She shrugs lightly and says "well most of us don't really care about anything besides, well… look thanks and everything but I best be off, need to find a B&B before it gets too late."

As she stands and picks up her bags, Tom helping her with one over her shoulder, examining her arms, she walks to the door and turns back, sending a smile to the men and then leaving them to close up. The drive home is littered with Tom talking about how the blonde had no right to hurt a lady, even if she was a wendigo!

They walk into the house and Annie is already on her feet with the money tin, the put it in as she asks "so how was the day for my breadwinners?"

"We met a wendigo." Tom chirps happily while picking Eve up from her basket

The ghost's face turns to puzzlement and she asks "what like off supernatural?"

"You should know better than to stereotype via television Annie." The vampire sighs, taking a seat on the couch

She takes a seat on the arm of the couch and asks in all seriousness "is this thing a threat?"

"She, not it, and her names Sunny" Tom quickly defends the girl

Hal just shakes his head "I don't believe so. Wendigo's are pretty feral; however this girl just seems to want what we do, which is of course a normal life."

The ghost lets out a breath of relief and nods "oh, well alright then, how did you meet her anyway?"

"She comes into the café all the time, didn't know what she was until today. She'd nice." Tom smiles then goes back to making baby eve giggle with stupid faces

This courses Annie to nod and she looks to the vampire curiously "so what is a Wendigo exactly?"

"It's said that they turn the same as a werewolf, a bite or a scratch, but that the victim doesn't just turn, their poisoned." He explains casually

The eyes of the two widen and Tom asks "Poisoned?"

Hal just nods, like their talking about Cash in the Attic "yes, you see a Wendigo's bite is venomous, the poison can travel the body for weeks and it shifts the organs, molds with the blood, hardens the bone and courses unimaginable pain, worse than any transformation…"

He stands fiddling with his lone domino, not looking to the horrified faces of his friends "my god." Annie exclaims

"That's not the worst of it… their hunger is meant to outweigh that of a hundred vampires, they feel it, crave human flesh before completing the transition, they can feel their bodies shutting down, they know their dying and all they want isn't a loved one or to see another sunrise, they just want to eat." He shrugs and a pensive look comes to his face

"But Sunny's boyfriend was human and she even said she hasn't killed in near thirty years. I have to say she looks good for her age!" Tom shines with his childlike ways

The vampire sighs with a shake of his head "their immortal, they can only be killed by chopping off their head or destroying their heart. This girl shouldn't even exist; Wendigo's were supposedly whipped out decades ago"

They all share a look and Tom shrugs "maybe she's just under the radar like."

"If her… 'Hunger' really is that bad and she hasn't gone back to chowing down on the neighbors, then she must have some intense control." Annie acknowledges with shocked wide eyes

"Or some really strong reasons, because in all my years it's unheard of, Wendigo's don't care about anything, nothing except quenching the famine they feel." Hal ponders curiously

Just then Tom stands, the infant in his arms "Well she's alright lady to me!"

Meanwhile across town Sunny walks into her room in a dingy B&B, towel drying her hair and limply sits on the bed, but as her clock chimes she freezes, 11:54 exactly. She stands mechanically and walks to the window; a small wooden box on the sill, the pink haired girl kneels down and lifts the lid, Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata echoing against the paper thin walls. She closes her eyes and lets out a relieved breath, her hand raises and she takes a piece of tatted paper from inside, unfolding it and something falls into her hand, she clutches the object so tight in her hand, it bites into her palms and fingers as she brings her praying hands to her mouth and begins "me again… listen if you're up there I had a crap day and could really use some peace so if you could make it stop, just for a second… I didn't think so… well I met these two people today…"

Two weeks pass before they see Sunny again, Tom having kept an eye out, his head shooting for the door at the bell, but wasn't her, Hal told him to forget about her, but he said he was worried about her, the vampire knew that the boys gentle childlike kindness was going to get them all killed one day, but he couldn't fault him for it

He's putting the bins out when he smells it again, copper and embers, he round the corner curiously and finds the pink haired girl leaning against the far wall "Sunny?"

"Hiya." She beams over at him brightly, seeming to not have a care in the world

He takes a step closer and sees she's holding a bin bag "what's that?"

She looks at it innocently and shrugs "oh nothing, hey how have you been? Busy?"

He takes a step closer and his nose is assaulted by the disgusting smell, his hand coming to his mouth as he sees a sliver of blood on hers, realization hits him and he gasps "good lord."

Her brightness fades and she bites her lip "look I'm sorry I'm just so hungry!"

"Why didn't you just come inside and order something?" he wonders with a nauseated look on his face

Her shoulders fall and she snaps "because to place an order you kind of need money and that's a thing I'm running low on babe."

"Hal, it don't take this long to empty bins" the voice of the werewolf comes round and he smiles at the sight of the pink haired girl

"Sunny, hi!" he grins over at her, she smiles back

The vampire looks to his friend and says "she's been stealing the rotted meat from the rubbish."

"Ew, why? You're not eating that are you, you can get ill." He stares with a worried and grossed out expression

Hal looks back at her and just notices her dirty appearance "when you said your low on money… how low exactly?"

"Take low and translate it to zero." She says waving her hand slightly

The two men exchange a glance and Tom asks "but if you've got no money where you staying?"

She shrugs and answers "just some old house… look I'm fine, I'm sorry about the meat and I'll pay you back when I can I promise."

The two men exchange a glance and the vampire shakes his head at the boys expression "No, Tom."

"Come on Hal she's got nowhere to go, she needs our help! I saw her arms the other week she aint got no burns" the young werewolf says

Hal looks to her and then back "look, I sympathize but it's not just our home, we have to think of Eve, besides Annie would have our heads!"

Tom tilted his head and gives a new meaning to the term puppy eyes "Annie would kill us."

… a few hours later

"Welcome!" a bright smiling Ghost says while opening the door, finding her vampire, werewolf and a pink haired wendigo

Sunny smiles brightly as she's led inside "Hi, you must be Annie. Thanks for letting me stay; I promise I'll be out of your hair in no time"

She nods happily as the two men walk in behind her, Hal just standing there while Tom grabs her bags, picking them all up without any effort "we don't mind, do we guys?"

"Not at all, it'll be nice to have some girly company. Tom why don't you take those upstairs, I made up the side room." Annie smiles brightly, ever the hostess

Tom nods and leaves the room with a smile, his feet heavy against the stairs "would you like some tea?"

"Love some thanks, but I'd kind of like a shower first if that's ok?" Sunny asks casually, like she hasn't just entered the twilight zone

Annie nods in realization "of course you do the showers just upstairs on the left!"

The pale girl nods and goes to the stairs, but turns back to the two with a smile "thanks again…"

They watch as she heads up and the ghost smiles "she seems nice, not to sure what happened to her hair…"

"Or her fashion sense!" Hal finishes, leaning on the bar

She sends him a glare and they smile "she does have a bit of a thing for pink, but she seems lovely. I'm going to put some tea on."

The vampire pushes himself of the bar and looks to where the Wendigo was last seen "yes, just lovely." he says groans skeptically

Meanwhile Sunny lets out a contented sigh, rapping a towel around herself and walking out of the bathroom, she walks past a few room, peering inside to look for her stuff, on the third door she sees Tom in laying out some clothes on a bed, her stuff on the couch at the window, with dirty bedding in the corner "Hiya"

He turns at the sound of her voice but at seeing her in only a fluffy white towel turns his head "hey, sorry I was just giving you some stuff to wear, Annie's washing your clothes and wants me to take down the old bedding, hope that's ok?"

She smiles brightly and walks in, still not catching his gaze and she frowns in confusion "that real nice of use, Tom you ok?"

"Fine" he answers bluntly

She giggles and shrugs "then why won't you look at me?"

"McNair said you shouldn't look at women when they're in the nuddy, disrespectful." He explains in a childlike manner

She looks slightly stunned and nods "oh, well that's very sweet, McNair your mate?"

"Dad, he was killed by vampires." He says as she picks up the clothes from the bed, a man's white shirt and some sweat pants

"I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose someone you love… but hey, he raised you right, you're a good person Tom, I'm sure he's very proud." She offers with a hand on his shoulder

He can't help as his snaps round to meet her diamond cut blue eyes "really?"

"Really…" she smiles at him; he seems to realize his mistake and looks away again

"Well, I'll just let you get changed then, see you downstairs." He says before shutting the door behind him

Sunny looks around the room as she changes, the walls are a dark dated floral pink, a white couch, white wardrobe and dresser, the double bed is next to the door, fresh rose patterned linen and she looks to the open window. She walks over to her bags, pulling out her wooden music box and places it dead center on the sill.

She lets out a contented sigh, now fully dressed, looking around the room and thinking 'I could like it here…' when suddenly the sound of a shrill shout, she darts from the room, racing down the stairs only to be left wide eyed at the sight before her, Hal feeding a small baby "what is that?"


	3. Trust

**Ok so thank you all for the amazing reviews that are keeping me writing, I hope you like it and please let me think what you think of Sunny and the story X x REVIEW!**

To say that the pink haired girl was shocked to discover the baby would be an understatement, she was slightly horrified and freaked out to discover the child but she thought Eve was cute, even if Annie wouldn't let the Wendigo hold her, but she was fine with that, in fact more than fine as she had said 'Sunny and Babies are unmixable things'

It's been just over a week since she moved in and she was bored senseless, crawling around looking for a job and then going back to the house, so she decides to ditch the job search today and finds something to pass the time…

The two boys return from work, Annie ready with her tin, baby Eve giggling happily with toy, but the werewolf asks "Where's Sunny?"

"In Here!" they hear her shout in a sing song voice

The two look at Annie who smiles with a raised brow "you should see this…"

They exchange curious expressions and follow the ghost into the kitchen, but what they find leaves them wide eyed "What in the lord…"

Sunny turns to them with a bright smile, her hair throwing into a messy pony, a smudge of white powder on her cheek and mittens on her hands, holding a backing tray, the kitchen is cluttered with plates of different cupcakes "hey boys!"

"What's all this?" Tom asks looking around at the treats

Sunny puts down the tray and says with pride "oh, well those ones are Chocolate with Vanilla frosting, the ones on the table are Apple and Cinnamon, the ones by the window are blueberry with honey buttercream and these will be Lemon and Strawberry icing"

She goes to her ingredients for the icing and starts to blend "if use want you can lick the bowls, haven't washed them yet."

The two men walk in, both staring at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink, excitement on their faces for different reasons and Tom smiles "Alright!"

Sunny smiles as they walk over to the sink, Tom licking at the bowls and then passing them to Hal who washes them gleefully, Annie watches them and shakes her head with a light smile, she liked Sunny, she just… well she didn't trust her, not yet.

Later that night they all sit on the couch, sipping at their teas and eating the cupcakes "these are real good Sunny."

"Thanks Tom" she smiles to the werewolf

Hal swallows his bite of apple and cinnamon "they truly are delicious, where did you learn to bake?"

The girl shrugs with pride and beams "mum taught me, I just added a few twists"

As Eve starts crying they all look over to the basket, the pink haired girl goes to stand, being the closest and all but Annie bites that idea in the nose "Don't get up, I'll get her."

The ghost picks her up and her eyes meet that of the vampire, he didn't look too happy and she just shrugged lightly, bouncing Eve gently. Sunny takes one last swig of her tea and stands "I think I'm going to have an early night. Goodnight."

She leaves the room, their muttered goodnights following and Tom stands "me to, I've got breakfast at the café"

They watch as he leaves the room and Hal turns to Annie "what are you doing?"

"What are you on about?" she asks innocently

The vampire stands and takes a step to her "Sunny; every time she goes to help with Eve you block her out, why?"

Her curls fall with her gaze as she says "I just… we don't really know her, I think we just need more time that's all."

He sighs lightly and nods "yes, yes of course…"

Meanwhile upstairs the werewolf has been standing outside a certain door for about two minutes then swallows and knocks "come in…"

He opens the door and smiles at seeing Sunny sitting crossed legged on the floor, book in her lap "sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"Don't worry about it, so what's up Tommy?" she smiles while getting on her feet

He shrugs and looks at his hand "I just wanted to make sure you're alright, you seemed upset before"

The pink haired girl puts her book on the bedside table and walks up to Tom "thanks but I'm ok, I get why Annie's so protective and stuff and I haven't been here long so I understand why she doesn't trust me, but I can't help but get a tad offended."

He nods lightly and says "I'll speak to her; I mean you're a proper lady and she's just being protective"

Sunny smiles and shakes her head "no that's ok, she'll come round on her own and I don't fancy being pushy… hey why don't you stay, talk to me for a bit?"

He smiles happy and nods "I'd like that, so… what you reading?"

"Wuthering Heights, it's kind of a tragic love story, but I love it… takes me back to being a kid is weird way" she smiles up at him

"How so?" he asks innocently

She shrugs and takes a seat on the bed "one of the main characters, Catherine, she was a lot like me, she did what she wanted when she wanted she followed her heart, but then… things changed, she changed, became someone else and died before she had a chance to make it right… but anyway, what about you, your childhood?"

"Lived in a van with McNair, he taught me what I needed to know, not much to it" he shrugs, taking a seat beside the girl

Sunny's face falls and she tilts her head "you never lived in a house, went to school, had a pet, anything like take?"

He just shakes his head and the Wendigo's heart clenches for him, she gives a sad smile, taking his hand "it's alright Sunny, I liked living with McNair, I like living here to."

Her eyes search his and she can't help but giggle "you really are a sweetheart Tommy…"

A blush creeps to his cheeks and he stands "thanks, well night then"

"Night Tom…" she smiles as he leaves the room

Hal is lying in bed, sleeping peacefully but then there it is again… that tune, the same one that's been plaguing him since the Wendigo moved in. He makes his way out and follows the sound, only to be stood outside Sunny's room, he gently opens the door ajar and peers inside and he finds the girl kneeling before the window, the music is soothing even to him and he listens carefully, curiously "…I know what you must think, but I just believe this could be good for me, I'm tired and I'm starving and I just keeps slipping… but I've never had people who understand before, people who can help me… I think, maybe you did this, led me here, maybe I'm finally ready to be saved!"

Realizing he was intruding the vampire moves away, he hadn't meant to violate such an intimate moment but he'd been curious about the melody that at the same time, every night, would play until midnight exactly

He thinks back to Sunny's words, he wondered how old she was, how long she'd been alone… she needed their help but thirst they needed to see if they could trust her, really trust her…

Sunny awoke to the sound of echoing cries, after a few minutes with a pillow over her head and no silence she stands shouts from her door "Annie the baby's crying"

There is no replay and she knocks on Tom's door, opening the door, nothing, the same with Hal's and she starts running around the house "Hello, anyone?"

She now stands looking up at the stairwell to Eve's room, she can't find anyone and she just keeps crying, so with a tight chest and cotton mouth she takes the first step. When she gets into the room the crying is almost hysterical and she stands over the cot "sshh hey Eve, look its ok, you're ok."

The screeching continues and she realizes she's going to have to pick her up. Sunny grunts slightly and lifts the infant into her arms, the scent of her blood pulsing around cursing the girl to bite her lip but she closes her eyes and simply starts to hum and then ….

"_**Many years ago, my mother sang a song to me…. in tones so sweet and low. Just a simple little ditty… in her good old Irish way… And I'd give the world if she could sing… that song to me this day" **_her voice is sweet and she lets out relieved breath as the child stops her screaming

The pink haired girl takes a seat and carries on singing "_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry! Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."**_

She smiles down at the girl lightly and brushes a finger over her fair little face "_**Oft in dreams I wander**_, _**to that cot again.**_ _**I feel her arms a-hugging me**_, _**as when she held me then. And I hear her voice a-hummin'**_, _**to me as in the days of yore,**_ _**when she used to rock me fast asleep**_, _**outside the cabin door."**_

"_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry! Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby…**__._hey Eve, there we go… you know you remind me of my brother Joseph, he was the spoiled one, always crying… but he was everyone's favorite, he could always make me laugh. You're a lucky kid Eve_**" **_Sunny beams down at the girl, fighting against the tears in her eyes

"Sunny?" the wendigo stands and turns to the door

"Hal, hey, she was crying, I couldn't find anyone." she quickly explains

He just takes a step inside and nods "it's fine, you seem better with her than you led us to believe!"

"I'm the second eldest of five kids; we kind of had to learn the baby stuff… I just, I don't know…" she smiles at him; they stand there for a moment just looking at each other

Their trance id broken by the footsteps of the ghost "hey you two, sorry I was just in the yard, everything ok?"

Sunny nods, unsure of why the child wasn't snatched from her grasp so she gently handed the child back to Annie "I'm going to get dressed…"

Annie smiles as she goes, placing a kiss on Eve's head "you were right… it worked like a charm. She didn't even notice me. I think she misses her family."

Hal nods, he wanted Annie to see how the new girl was around the war child, knowing who she was and determining if she's a threat but he can see she was upset, he wasn't stupid, this girl had a family once and she missed them

Later that morning Sunny is standing, brushing out her pink curls before the mirror on her wall, she looks over to the box on the window and theirs a flash of images before her eyes:

_She smiles, giggling as she is twirled around in a tight, loving embrace_

_She lies in bed, a strong arm draped around her middle, fingers intertwined, the warm body holding her close, shallow breaths against her neck, she feels happy, blissful _

_Then a hard mix, crimson and screaming and then eyes, beautiful green orbs glistening in the sunlight_

She snaps out of it and paces herself, hand on the wall but she just takes a deep breath and makes her way out, away from the music box.

Hal's face is barely an inch from the floor as he pushes himself up and then down, but he sees a pair of white fury boots out of the corner of his eye, he glances up at her but carries on with his counting, she doesn't leave like he assumes she will, it's been ten minutes and she's just watching him "can I help you Sunny?"

"Nope, just enjoying the view…" she smiles leaning against the doorframe

The vampire stops and stands before her, eyebrow raised "you find watching me entertaining?"

She just nods with her usual glowing smile "Yep! You and Tom are funny together, but you with a top off… well a girl can't complain."

She confesses, not even slightly embarrassed, the vampire quickly grabs his shirt laid out on the bed and puts it on "I have a Rota… morning press-ups, breakfast, free time, then more press-ups, then…"

"Yeah I get it, you like order, routine…I can get how that could help" she says walking into the room

He looks her over and needs to ask this question "how did you do it, be around them, and even be in a relationship with one?"

She shrugs and looks him in the eye "when I feel it, the hunger, when their so close I can smell them… I count down from ten, remind myself why I can't, what I don't want to become. As for the relationship thing well, it might be my fault he strayed, lack of sex can do that I guess"

He examines the diamond blue of her eyes and almost feels like he's going to be swallowed whole "Love should outweigh the other aspects, he was obviously an idiotic fool with no sexual control!"

Sunny bursts into a fit of giggles and nods "Oh, Hal… you just describes ninety-nine point six percent of the male population. Thanks Hal, you're a sweetie pie"

Her hand brushes against his stubble cheek before he watches her leave, their eyes meeting one last time before she vanishes from sight. Sunny skips happily down the stairs and goes behind the bar "Morning!"

Annie turns to her with a smile, Eve in hand, Tom eating some toast and the quirky wendigo pulling up the biscuit tin and munching on a digestive. Not long after Hal comes down and Annie quickly pushes the infant into his shaky arms "it's your turn with Eve, I need to make her bottle."

The vampire looks baffled and quickly runs to Sunny, who just holds her biscuit hands up and backs away to the couch, he follows and sits in horror at not being able to calm the baby but then as Tom finishes his Toast and stands from the table he says something that shocks them all "Annie's made a Rota"

The vampire put Eve in her basket as the pair run over "But I already have a Rota."

They look at it, the two men utterly horrified, but Sunny just smiles "Hey, look I get shifts to!"

They look at her like she's mental as the door goes, they all stand at the door and when they open it ambush the visitor, but he's clean and claims to have been sent by Nina… well this wasn't good


	4. Kirby

_**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews I really love them and please review for more! Thanx JJ X x**_

They all smile to the Kirby as he's welcomed into the house and then scarper to their own things. Sunny is shoving cupcakes into a tin as he walks into the kitchen, a shiver runs down her spine as he leaps onto the counter "hey there missy, what are you doing?"

She gives a shaky smile at his chipper tone "just making sure these don't go off, the boys like having them for work."

He nods with a smile, a smile nearing a sneer and leaving the wendigo feeling uneasy "So, Kirby, what was it like, on the other side?"

"It was alright, met some interesting people, it's good to be back though… So, you're a wendigo?" he says jumping off the counter and helps her reach the top shelf of cupboard

He puts the cakes away and the pink haired girl backs off "yep, long time now…"

He nods and tilts his head, letting out some sort of hissing sound with a fake expression of compassion "during the 'Trades'?"

Every bone in the girl's body freezes, taking in a sharp gasp, she can't move, barely breath as he sneaks up behind her "it must have been horrible, the things they did to your kind, you poor thing…"

She swallows hard and turns to the ghost, his sham sweetness slithering off "oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you… I just, it must be hard, if you need someone to…"

"No, I don't, the 'Trades' are over and I'm over it!" she bites back and storms out of the room, up the stairs and slams her bedroom door, her back sliding down the door and she bites her lip to hold back the tears, her hand caressing a deep pattern scar on the right of her hip, she wants to forget, so she pretends.

When she comes back out of the room she hears crying coming from Hal's room and walks down the hall and casually walks into his room, finding his holding Eve awkwardly "she's not a bomb."

He looks over to her with a helpless look "Annie demanded I have her, could you…"

She smiles and walks over "if I take that baby off you Annie will have both our heads. You're holding her wrong, here"

She walks over and maneuvers his arms carefully around the infant "make sure you support her bum and back… there you go."

Eve's crying stops and he gives her a sheepish smile "thank you Sunny"

The pink haired girl folds her arms and beams "your welcome. Hal can I ask you a question?"

The vampire takes a seat on the couch and smiles "of course."

Her eyebrows knit together as she questions "what do you think of Kirby?"

His head shoots up at her critical tone, rocking the baby gently on his knee "he seems… nice."

"Too nice! He reminds me of Patrick Laurence" she says starting to pace slightly

A confused look comes to the vampires face, seeing this she explains "Laurence was this guy I knew before I was infected, he was one of the local farmhands, even tended to our family stables. Everyone in town liked him, hell I liked him, he was sweet. Turns out he was a fraud, killed his whole family one day, mum, dad, siblings, wife, nephew, even the damn dog, changed his name and moved"

"There is something unsettling about the man, but we can't make assumptions" Hal stands with Eve

The wendigo seemed outraged by this and said wide eyed "yeah we can, we have a baby to protect here Hal, we have to get rid of this dick, he doesn't belong here he…"

She covers her mouth as she starts to sob, Hal looking on in awkward confusion "Sunny, what did he say to you?"

She takes a seat on the bed and breathing through the tears as she mumbles "he asked me about… the 'Trades'. I'm sorry"

He watches in bafflement as she darts from the room, his eyes wide. The 'Trades' were a long time ago, he remembered them well, but obviously not the way his housemate did, she survived.

When they hear Annie scream there's a mass rampage of footsteps and they all collide in the living room "She has a bloody temperature!"

They sit around and Kirby suggests calling the GP and Tom pretending to be the dad and Sunny the mother "right because someone would believe these two are an item" Hal quips

Sunny sees the fight breaking out, watching Kirby while Annie shouts "shut up! Alright this is what we'll do, Sunny you pretend to be eve's mum, Hal you can be the dad and Tom you can be Sunny's brother."

"Why?" the two men say together as Sunny just smiles at the plan

With a roll of her eyes and a bounce of the baby on her hip the ghost answers "because Tom's like a lovable uncle and Hal has that terrified new dad look"

The vampire stands in objection but she's already leaving the room, Sunny sniggers lightly at him and he sends a glare her way. The newest addition slaps his hands together and smiles "well look at us, proper teamwork!"

When the doctor gets there its Tom that opens the door working him into the living room to find Sunny beside the baby's basket, she smiles and stands "hello, I'm Sunny, the mother of this beautiful little girl"

Annie smiles over to her with a nod, having said her line perfectly, the doctor just nods "yes, hello, so is this the father? Are you two the soul career's?"

The pink haired girl looks to Annie who mouth her through the line "No, there is also another within the household"

"I see the doctor has arrived…" Hal's voice comes from the stairway, everyone looking at him

The doctor raises an eyebrow and queries "who are you?"

He stands awkwardly stiff as he says "I'm the father of this beautiful little girl"

Sunny walks over and tug on Hals hand, making his hesitantly wrap it around her waist "I see so if you're the father who is this?"

Like he's reading from a script "I am the brother of Sunny, we live here together to help baby Eve grow into a happy secure family"

The doctor gives a skeptical look to each of them but just carries on examining Eve, Sunny gripping Hals hand as he tries to pull away. Tom takes the prescription and marches over to his 'sister'

"Is everything alright here? You all seem rather odd" the doctor asks

Tom can't seem to help himself "we're not odd, we're normal, a nice normal family!"

Annie buries her head in hands, Kirby just watching with that stupid smile "Excuse him, he has psychological problems, now please leave"

"I think that's best, there's some things I need to check" with that he walks out of the house, Annie running around having a breakdown

When the ambulance comes they all see it as a tragic, fortunate accident, well… not all. Hal stands at the window, the conversation he'd had with Sunny being mulled over as he watches them take the body away. Sunny is humming in the kitchen, warming up a bottle, she picks Eve up from her basinet with a smile "hello gorge, you excited for your bottle, yeah, got you this boss new formula, been on the telly and meant to be dead good for you."

She opens the door of the living room and sees the vampire and ghost "…even though you broke her heart and ate it! Dead a hundred years and still crazy about you…"

He gets up but as he turns he sees Sunny "aw, I met some of your friends to, Timmy, sweet boy, still has a soft spot for you despite the fact you ate him alive, Mary, oh now was she a firecracker, not really the forgiving type… then of cause there's the main event, Gregory!"

The takes a sharp breath, instinctively pulling baby Eve closer to her "what the fuck do you want?"

"Now, now, language… But hey look at the pair of you, reformed and all, I bet Annie wouldn't recognize you" he says casually pouring himself a drink

"She knows about our pasts" Hal states, sharing the same glazed eyes as the wendigo

He sips at his drink with that smile, that fucking irritating smile "all the gory details?"

Sunny walks round then and bites "listen to me you fashion disaster piece of shit, I don't know what you're doing here, what you want or why you seem so fucking interested in our lives but I swear if you don't fuck off I'm going to kill myself just so I can beat the shit out of you properly!"

With a backwards glance to Hal she storms back into the kitchen, needing to get away from that vicious little man…

After her shift with the baby Sunny goes into the back, taking a seat and buries her head in her hands "Sunny, you alright?"

She looks up at the werewolf with a weak smile "always Tommy, you?"

He gives that goofy happy smile "yeah and great actually, just been cleaning out the draw for baby Eve"

She looks over to the container and nods "should be nice when it's done"

He takes a seat beside her and smiles "it'll be dark soon, I haven't seen you have anything to eat today"

"Not hungry" she lied, she was hungry, starving actually, but the meat only dulled the ache and it never went away

He accepts that and stands "well I'm off to bed, night"

She watches him go with a small smile, he was so innocent and it kind of broke her heart!

That night, at 11:54, like every night, she kneels beside the window, music playing, object in her hand "are you testing me, is that it? Because I can tell you right now this is the shitest test ever. Kirby is evil, not like me or Hal, he mentioned… oh god I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please Gregory, please help me…"

The next morning they all sit down to breakfast, speaking of the fake article about the Box Tunnel murders, Hal saying he'll snoop around, look into it when Sunny pipes "I'll go get Eve's prescription, we need some bits anyway, I'm sure she could do with some air"

None of them notice as the male ghost twists poor Tom around his finger, fucking twat!

Sunny stands in an isle looking at some tins and ranting to the baby in the pram "I hate him, I actually hate him… I mean did you see Hal's face yesterday, he looked like he was going to cry, Hal, cry. And I don't believe he's met them… well you know"

She kneels before the infant and sighs "well, I suppose we have bigger things to worry about right now don't we, so you decide, Spaghetti or Beans?"

The infant makes a gargling noise and nods "you're right, beans are the healthier option; you're going to be such a good savior, yes you are, who's the savior, you, yes you are!"

"Sunny?" a voice asks and she looks up to see someone he hoped she never would

"Mick" she stands putting the beans in the basket

He looks to the pram and his eyebrows reach his hairline "that was quick!"

She rolls her eyes and starts to push the pram away "Sunny, wait!"

She turns and says with her hand on her hip, suddenly very happy she was wearing her best floral dress and make-up "what do you want?"

"Look I was a knobhead, I miss you" he says sincerely, for a moment her hardened expression softens but not for long

"Are you taking the piss?" she asks in an annoyed and angry tone

He stands there for a minute and shrugs "come on babe, come home"

She smiles sweetly; taking a step closer to him "I would rather and happily slice my own fanny off before I ever went back to you"

"Why are you being like this?" he asks like a complete Muppet

She looks at him wide eyed and is about to yell when…. "Michael"

They look down the way and see a chubby, baked blonde walking down, Mick runs a hand over his face as the girl puts her hand round him "Sunny hey how you been, oh look a baba, you didn't waste any time"

"Neither did you, wow" she goes to walk away with a shake of her head

However that idea is crushed by the orange girls comment "you'll get over him love"

She turns with a raised brow "I'll get over him? What exactly has he told you?"

The blonde smiles triumphantly, Mick looking anywhere but at them "we were going to tell you sooner, but well, I guess in the end he just never got over me. Don't blame us for following our hearts, I know how hard being dumped can be"

A snorting laugh comes from the pink haired girl and the chav girls face falls "what's so funny?"

"He told you he dumped me? Oh sweetheart, no, I fucked him off" she says with a smile

Jess looks at her boyfriend with a shake of her head "that's not true, Michael?"

"Sunny you need to just get over me…" he states in a shrug, hoping not to get in trouble

She just laughs again "oh bless, you think I still give the slightest shit about you?"

They look at her for a moment and she tilts her head in amusement "leaving you was the best thing I've ever done, because now you see I have a life, friends and even a decent boyfriend, yep, this is his daughter, me and him live together with some mates, not in the loft of his mums, but an actual house, he's got a job and isn't some scrounger like you"

She lies with a smile on her face, Mick looks less than happy and Jess just scoffs "yeah right, what's his name, where does he work… I bet he doesn't even exist and you've nicked someone's kid!"

Just then, before the wendigo can stop herself her voice answers "Hal, his names Hal and he works at the Corner Café"

She tilts her head and walks away, loving the irritated look on Jess's face and the angry one on her ex's.

She walks into the house, just as Annie and Kirby come down the stairs "where have you been? I was worried"

The ghost takes her surrogate daughter from the pram and Sunny explains "sorry, I took her the park"

She doesn't get a reply as they walk back up the stairs, except Kirby, who just gives her that sickly smile "let me help with the shopping"

"I'm fine thanks" she snarls and pushes the pram through to the kitchen and starts packing away

"You seem awfully tense" the interfering ghost suggests

She doesn't look at him, doesn't want to "well I don't like you"

"That's a shame, I like you, but then again people who like you don't tend to last long do they?" he stares at the girl, that sweet tone hiding something truly bitter

She turns and looks him in the eye, determined to hold her ground "you don't know anything about me!"

He just shrugs and reply's "of cause I do. I know your favorite color is pink, obviously, I know you hate fish, any type, you just never liked it, I even know all about Gregory…"

Her lip quivers at the name "he's never forgiven you, not ever, I remember while I was speaking to him he said 'when I was told she was in the 'Trades' I thought finally some justice'"

"You're a fucking Liar! He's never say that, never ever" she screams at him

He just nods as she grabs his collar "it's true, he hates you"

When he suddenly disappears then pops up into the living room she chases him, down stairs, into the cellar, but as she runs at him he vanishes, and she hears the clank of the door being locked from outside, she feels it, the heat of the boiler and starts banging and screaming against the metal door "Annie! Hal! Tom! Help me!"

"Sorry my dear but they can't hear you, not in here…" the ghost smirks

She turns to him and questions "why are you doing all of this? What do you want?"

He doesn't answer her, just watches as the flames of the furnace grow, he's put the heating on full and the room was becomes so hot "I remember, during the 'Trades' this was one of the things they did, to keep you people in check, after all your such a savage lot."

The intense heat of the room becomes too much for the girl and she slumps against the door lightly "you Wendigo's don't really like the heat do you? no, can't stand it, much prefer the cold. I heard that if you heat up a wendigo they just shut down, your bodies can't take it, your bloods to cold, so you turn into living mummies!"

He smiles at her as she crashes to the floor, sweat pouring off her "Someone help me!"

He just chuckles lightly and vanishes from the room, leaving the poor girl the bang helplessly and call for help, but it never comes

"Whys it so hot?" Annie questions, looking at the thermostat, but as she tries to turn it its stuck

Hal walks out of his room and asks "something the matter?"

"Bloody things stuck and the house is turning into a sauna, we'll have to get some out tomorrow" just then the door goes and Tom's voice echo's through the house, Annie sighs, grabbing some washing and heading down stairs. Hal goes to head back into his room but his eyes lock with Kirby's, he's smiling still, that bloody smile, the vampire just turns and rushes back into his room

Later when he's attacked by his work and house mate he doesn't understand, but he knows, Kirby did this. He walks to Sunny's room and knocks on the door, but when he gets no answer he opens it, she should be here, her coat was by the door, the one he'd seen her leave in and he wondered where she was…

He walks into the kitchen, knowing full well that this man was to blame, he seems to just want it to be him, Annie and Eve, but Hal has this feeling, this sickening feeling. He doesn't get a chance to warn Annie, he's been set up and there's nothing he can do, nowhere he can go so he just sits in his car, at the end of the street, feeling lost…

Meanwhile Sunny bangs weakly against the door, her skin turning crimson from the heat, black veins pulsing, boiling, her body screaming but voice is less than a whisper, she collapses to the floor. When Tom knocks on Hal's car window he finds out the truth about his friend Kirby and the two run for the house "Annie? Sunny?"

Hey hear a crash and run up to the nursery, finding the 'toy man' and asking about their friends "you killed them…"

"They were already dead, and well, not quite…" he smirks, playing with them and then heading down stairs to Eve

They chase after him, but he has a blade to the baby's small body, before they can do anything the lights go out and there's Annie, in all her dark poltergeist glory, as she obliterates Kirby's very being.

The men watch in wonderment as she picks up the baby and jokes "is it just me or do I have the worst taste in men ever?"

They share an awkward laugh and then Annie asks "has anyone seen Sunny?"

"No, but can I smell bacon?" Tom asks innocently

Hal's eyes widen, him being old enough to know a Wendigo's weakness "oh god, Sunny!"

He shouts and runs down to the cellar, opening the door and her body falls out and Annie cries "my god he killed her!"

Hal picks her up and says "Tom run up stairs and open all the windows in her room, get me ice, anything's that's cold"

The werewolf runs as told while Hal and Annie also rush upstairs and he explains "a wendigo can't survive in heat, it desiccates them but it can't kill them"

He lays her down on her bed, the windows wide open and quickly starts to undress her, Annie's eyes widen "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"We need to get her as cold as possible, if we had a decent size freezer I could just put her in but right now we have to make do!" he explains while shimmying her dress off, leaving the voluptuous girl in her mismatched underwear

Tom walks in with a hand full of stuff "I got ice, peas, carrots chips, ice-cream… why's she naked?"

"We have to get her cold" Annie explains with a worried expression

While Hal starts coving her with the frozen goods, he sighs and nods "she should be fine"

An hour later the girls head snaps up and she finds herself half naked and coved in the freezer content and three concerned faces looking at her "hey… could I get some coverage please"

They laugh and the men leave, Sunny changing into some short and a Pluto vest top, she tells her about everything that happened and Sunny listens, a smile to her face at the word of Kirby's demise, but when she hears its Tom's birthday she nods and heads out of the house, because everyone deserves a present on their birthday

When she gets back Annie smiles to her, she's making a cake for Tom and Hal's distracting him, but then she screams for help and the pink haired girl has to stifle her giggle, they sing to him and smile gleefully then Sunny says "would you like your present?"

His eyes brighten as she goes behind the bar and puts his gift on the counter top "Happy Birthday!"

Hal and Annie look at her odd, but Tom smiles "It's a fish!"

Yes, sitting there was a bowl, with sand, a treasure chest and a goldfish "yeah, I remember you said you'd never had a pet… well, now you do!"

He looks at the fish with his child like smile ad round the bar, pulling Sunny into a long and tight embrace "thank you Sunny"

"Oh I forgot the plates." Annie states and Tom jumps into the kitchen

While he's their they speak about the prophesy and Annie hugs Hal, then Sunny, saying she now knows they could never hurt Eve. He leaves for a moment and when he comes back hey eat cake and talk about what Tom's going to call his fish, debating if it's a boy or a girl, in the end he chose Terry, not wanting to offend the fish because he didn't know its gender… sweet kid

Later that night Hal knocks on Sunny's open door, she smiles over to him and smiles "you wanted to see me?"

She'd asked him to see her when everyone was in bed and she stands "yep, I have something for you"

She walks over to the ben and pulls out a large box and hands it to him "Model 1765 Battle Ship; for all your creative needs"

He gives her a questioning look and she just shrugs "I know you like to keep busy and I asked the fella in the shop what's a good gift and he suggested this"

He gives her a coy smile and asks "what's the occasion?"

"I have a small confession and thought softening you up would be good" she bites her lip before telling him

"What have you done?" he raises an eyebrow in question

She looks away, at the floor, the bed, anything other than him "I saw my ex 'prick' Mick in the shops today with that rat-faced Wotsit Jess, they were driving me mad so I had to say something so I just sort of maybe told a small fib!"

He tilts his head and sighs "I'm assuming I'm involved in this fib?"

"I may have told them you were my boyfriend and Eve was your daughter and we were happily ever after!" she quickly rambles out

His eyes widen and he laughs bitterly, but that laugh dies as he sees her vest has risen up, a burn on her him, the mark "oh, Sunny…"

She looks down and quickly covers it "I'm sorry"

She shrugs and slaps on a smile "don't be, I'm not…"

He gives her a confused look but her eyes just fall to the music box "Hal I'm two hundred and thirty years old, I've done a lot of bad stuff, I guess the 'Trades' where my punishment"

He quickly puts the box on the bed and shakes his head "that's not true, the things done… no one deserves that"

She scoffs lightly and goes to the box, opening it and pulling out her precious object, it was a ring, old and beautiful and glistening with diamonds "I had a good life, I was happy, I had Gregory… he gave this to me, we were going to get married, but then I got poisoned. He was there, tending to me every day, but I didn't notice, all I could hear was the drumming, his heart racing in his chest, it jumped whenever he looked at me… I was so hungry"

Hal watches her as she looks to the ring, a tear falling down her cheek "he loved me with all his heart… then I ripped it out and ate it! I don't even remember it, but I remember after, those big green eyes looking up at me, the taste of the meat sliding down my throat and you know what… when I backed away realizing what I'd done, he actually reached out for me"

Her eyes rise to meet his and she gives a bitter chuckle "the 'Trades' where horrific, but they were deserved"

He goes to her side and shake his head "No, we kidnaped you, sold you, boiled you, fought you, rapped you, tortured and massacred you. It was barbaric and wrong, and I am so sorry that you had to endure it. If Gregory loved you as much as you say then I know he's on the other side, he understands and he forgives you. You deserve to be happy Sunny, because despite all the odds here you are… living your life, free"

Her eyes fall closed and her arms fling around his neck, the small girl on her tiptoes and he hesitantly hugs her back, it's not as awkward as it was with Annie but he's still not comfortable, in fact he's very uncomfortable but he understands, she needs this, he just kind of wishes it wasn't him. She gives a tight squeeze and then kisses his check, leaning into the side of his face as she says "thanks Hal, you're a good friend"

Meanwhile in a room just up the hall a werewolf sits smiling at his new, first pet and thinking of Sunny, Sunny was nice, sweet, funny and she made him feel happy, plus she listened to him and got him a Terry, yeah, he liked Sunny….

The next morning their watching Bargain Hunt with a cup of tea each before Eve walks up, at the sound of the letter box Annie goes and gets the Sunday post "that's odd"

"What?" Tom chirps

She looks to see all of them have turned to her "it's a postcard, they must have wrote the address wrong"

Hal swallows his tea and asks "well what does it say?"

She takes a seat on the couch and reads "Dear Myrtle, I've been working on forming a Family Reunion, my search for lost family has led me to you and I do very much hope you can attend. It will be at the family manor in Gittisham, Devon on the 14th, hope to see you there, your cousin Olivia… maybe Myrtle used to live here?"

"Nope… I'm Myrtle!" they all look to Sunny who spoke in an annoyed tone


	5. Myrtle

It's Wednesday, three days since Sunny got the postcard and she shakes her head while packing up CV's and Cakes into her bag "Can we drop this already?"

The ghost looks up from the suckling infant to the wendigo "I just don't understand why you had a birth certificate made"

Slipping on her boots she sighs "because it turns out some people need those for a job. I'm off, bye-bye Eve, be a good girl"

She leans in and kisses the baby's head then Annie's cheek "don't forget the milk"

The pink haired girl smiles and then leaves the house, going looking for a job and forgetting about Myrtle, or at least trying to

She walks into the café a few hours later and smiles to Tom behind the counter "hey Myrtle"

She gives him a pointed look and snarls "keep calling me that and I'll never make another cupcake for you again"

"What? No, I'm sorry" he says with a fallen expression

She can't help but giggle lightly and opens her bag "trade you some cupcakes for my usual?"

He smiles and nods going into the back, but as the pink haired girl turns she sees a certain someone sitting at the corner table "you've got to be kidding…"

She shakes her head and walks over to the table "what are you doing here?"

The tanned blonde looks up with a smile "well I heard the food here is just yummy, so is that him? Is that Hal?"

"No, it's not. What are you really doing here, Jess?" she says folding her arms

The blonde leans back with a smirk "like I said, food looks good"

She's more than tempted to slap the chav when a posh voice says "Sunny, thank god, I saw Tom with cupcakes… please tell me you have my apple and cinnamon"

She smiles to the vampire, his timing perfect "I do, I made them fresh this morning just for you"

He takes his cupcakes with a smile and she gives a toothy smile "sweetie this is Jess, remember I told you about her?"

His eyes shine with realization and he smile to the girl "oh, yes the harlot"

Sunny snorts slightly with a giggle, Jess's face falls and her eyes narrow, knowing she's just been insulted but not knowing the word "so, your Hal then?"

"Yes, are you going to order anything or are you just going to sit there" he bites and the blonde looks at him with shock, not used to being spoke to like that

"I'll have a bacon butty and a cuppa. So how did you two meet?" she says eyeing the vampire suggestively

Sunny puts a hand on her hip and raises a brow to the girl while Hal answers "I work in a café, how do you think?"

He smiles and then looks to Sunny, who leans over and gives a quick pick on the anxious vampire's cheek "well he's kind of rude"

"Nope just a good judge of character" the wendigo smiles and twirls a pink curl around her finger as she sways to a table near the counter

Tom comes out and puts her meaty meal and a dr. pepper down in front of her. He stands there for a minute "Sunny?"

She looks up at him with a smear of blood on her mouth as she chews happily then swallows "Tom?"

"Why did you just kiss Hal?" he asks with a confused and trodden expression

She gestures for him to sit down and leans across "that's Jess, my ex's new girl… I bumped into them the other day; they were acting all high and mighty so I just ended up blurting that I had a boyfriend and was living with him, his kid and some mates, Hal's name just sort of popped out"

His face brightens again and he nods "so it aint real then, you just want to show them up?"

She takes a sip of her can and nods "yep"

His smile comes back and he gives a nod, happy with her answer and heads back to work. Sunny looks over her shoulder, a smile on her face as Hal starts cleaning a table after putting his cupcakes away, but she notices the orange blonde eyeing the vampire, the wendigo felt something then, a twinge…

Sunny sits in the café, looking over her post card from her 'cousin', reading over the words again for the umpteenth time, she had used her real name for the birth certificate, she'd considered using another one, something plucked out of the air but in the end she couldn't bring herself to do it, this was her name, the name that on the day of her birth her mother looked down at the life she'd just created and smiled, then announced the words with pride. Her name… she couldn't let it go, even if it was just on paper.

"Sunny?" a voice snaps and her head shoots up

"Sorry, what's up?" she smiles up at Tom

The werewolf smiles down to her and holds up a chilled can "thought you could use a top up"

He places the drink on the table and asks with a tilt of his head "what's the matter?"

"Nothing, just thinking is all" she smiles while tucking the postcard in her jacket

"You look upset" he states down to the girl

She then realizes her eyes are primed with unshed tears and slaps on her brightest smile "No Tommy I'm fine, just got a something in my eye"

"Alright, you sure?" he asks with a raised brow

The pink haired girl gives off a small giggle and stands "positive"

She walks past him to the counter, pocketing the can of her favorite beverage and standing in front of the queue, earning her a scowl from the woman who is about to tell her off but the wendigo just smiles to Hal "hey, I'm heading home, have you got that milk?"

He nods and quickly gets it from the fridge, handing it to the girl he looks over to Jess; the girl's been there all day "will she eventually leave?"

"Hopefully, if not we could just do a Mrs. Lovett" she smiles cheerfully

He gives her a shake of his head and a small laugh, while he's not expecting it she leans over and gives his a peck on the lips and chuckles as he stands uncomfortably for a moment, she turns to see Tom and kisses him on the cheek "I'm out, see use at home"

They both watch as she goes, Hal shaking his head in an annoyed manner and Tom just stands there, hand on his cheek with a small smile… both watched by the blonde wearing a sinister smirk

Sunny smiles as she walks into the house, hearing Eve crying and walks into the living room to find Annie rocking the infant with a defeated expression "got milk?" the wendigo smiles holding up the carton

The ghost sighs in relief at seeing her friend "thank god, she won't stop crying and I can't find her pacifier"

Sunny nods as Annie thrusts the baby into her arms and starts searching frantically, Sunny sees the red pacifier on the bar and says "um… Annie?"

The curly haired ghost looks to the line of sight of the wendigo and huffs when she sees it. The pink haired girl bites her lip and asks "look why don't I take Eve the park, feed the ducks and you chill out for a bit, relax…"

Annie slumps slightly and nods with a weak smile "Sunny that's really nice of you but I…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, you do too much, taking care of us lot. You deserve an afternoon to yourself" she smiles while giving Eve her pacifier

The ghost gives a heartfelt smile and nods "thanks"

A short while later Sunny is sitting on a bench, Eve rested perfectly in her arms as she puts the girl's bottle in the pram "they're we go, all happy now aren't we? Yeah we are"

She looks down to the child, her big blue eyes and smiles "how can something so small have such an impact huh? But don't you worry, you're going to be ok, we'll take care of you. Besides your adorable, maybe even as adorable as me"

She laughs as the infant gives a small burp and she holds her close, keeping the brisk air at bay and looks out to the trees, the small playground just ahead with children playing.

_1794 – Clayton Manor _

_A small girl is running gleefully, a larger boy pulling on her hand and the two hide behind a trimmed bush, they look to each other with a smile when suddenly "Boo!"_

_A much older blonde boy yells and they start running again, the other boy picking her up as they giggle "Run Fredrick Run"_

_They bump into another little girl, who is having a tea party with her dolls, younger than the one in the brown haired boys arms, he grabs the blonde girl quickly "come Eloise, before brother catch's us"_

_The girls giggle as their brother chases them, on seeing he's closing in they scream, all tackled to the soft ground and the older girl shouts as he tickles them "No, Joseph please"_

"_Children, supper" a sweet voice calls from the large doors of the house_

_They all stand and race to the threshold, slowing down after getting a stern look from the woman waiting there, one hand on her swollen stomach and the other running through the hair of her children as they pass. The elder girl is last and takes her mother's hand, who smiles warmly down to her, her blue eyes sparkling as they walk in for supper… ignorant and blissful, utterly human_

Present day –

Sunny takes a deep breath and pulls the post card from her pocket, with a bite of her lip she looks down to Eve, who's munching happily on the Wendigo's thumb "I don't know Eve, what would you do? …"

When she gets back to the house the boys are home and Tom quickly rushes over to her, seeing her struggling with the pram and take-away "let me help"

She smiles as he starts getting Eve out and putting the pram away "thanks babe"

She walks into the kitchen and starts putting the food out "I got extra chips and garlic bread, I'm feeling greedy tonight. Where is everyone?"

"Hal's reading in his room and Annie's gone for a walk, something about relaxing" he says while putting Eve in her basinet

She plates up and smiles to the werewolf, setting the food on the table and the two take a seat, the werewolf looks to baby Eve then Sunny with a smile, the two eating in a comfortable silence, having the odd chit chat. All the while his eyes never leave her… the pretty little wendigo

Annie walks into Sunny's bedroom a little after nine and smiles, cup of tea in hand "thanks for today"

"Don't mention it, I had fun" the pink haired girl smiles and shuts the lid of her laptop, sitting cross-legged on her bed

The ghost walks in and smiles, seeing the postcard on her nightstand as she sets the mug down and sighs "what are you doing about this?"

The girl shrugs in reply "nothing to do, not like I can even go if I wanted to"

"Why not?" Annie asks taking a seat on the bed

Sunny just looks at her a breaks out a smile "you trying to get rid of me?"

The brunette laughs with a shake of her head "no, I just don't see why you can't go. I think it'd be exciting, finding out about your lineages and stuff. It's just for the weekend; we could all go, make a holiday of it"

"I don't know, maybe…" she gives a small smile, forced and weak. Annie seems to get the hint and returns her smile before leaving the room

"Just thing about it" she says, sending a reassuring look to the sad girl

Once the door closes the pink hared girl opened the laptop and sighs, seeing a picture of her old home, the family having made a website. She runs her silver painted nails over the screen "I can't think of anything else"

As the clock chimes she takes her usual place, looking up at the stars with Beethoven's soothing notes flowing and the diamonds of her ring biting into the soft flesh as she closes her eyes "I'm scared… confused. I genuinely have no idea what to do here, should I go? Should I rip up that bloody postcard? A sign would be nice, tell me what to do… please"

She looks up at the starts through her windows and a tear rolls down her cheek…

_1796 – Clayton Manor Gardens _

_Myrtle is lying on the grass in her white nightdress, mother would be furious, but she's tired after a busy day with the youngest addition to the family, sweet little Cecily. So the fourteen year old girl smiles up at the clear sky, the stars shining brightly. She doesn't flinch as another body lays beside her, so their head to head, toes in the opposite direction. _

"_I'm sorry about today" a nervous voice comes from beside her and she turns her head, finding a head of crimson and eyes of amber looking back at her_

_She smiles raising her arm over head to take the other girls hand "it's alright, I understand. Father shouldn't have shouted like he did, it was uncalled for"_

"_No, it's my job to make sure that house is spotless, I suppose I've slipped" she says lightly while looking away, up to the sparkling lights above_

_Myrtle feels the squeeze of her friends hand and mimics her, both looking to the heavens as she smiles, but then her friend's voice questions "do you think we'll be together forever?"_

_The girls head snaps to the red head and she answers with a smile "and always"_

_Amber and sapphire meet with a shine and a smile "you're my best friends Darcie and that shall always be the case"_

_The two smile brightly and giggle and their fingers dance together… if only they'd known then, if only…_

The next day Sunny is walking down the street to the café when she sees something that makes her cringe down the alleyway heading to the back. She quickly runs down and snarls, seeing her ex lent against the far wall "first Jess, now you? I'm thinking its restraining order time"

He pushes off the wall and takes a step to the girl "leaning on a wall isn't a crime"

"No, but harassment is" she folds her arms and a defiant manner

"Come on Sunny, you can't really expect me to believe you're with this lad, you don't even know him. I bet he'd do a runner if he got wind of what you really are" he stands with a rage filled expression

"He knows, you dick!" she states with a roll of her eyes

Mick just scoffs lightly and shakes his head but they both turn at the sound of a voice "I really wish you and your strumpet would stop coming here, you're not welcome"

Sunny smiles over to the vampire as the blonde man snarls "you have no idea what you're getting into here mate"

Hal makes his way over to the pair and nods "you mean that she's a two-hundred and thirty year old wendigo, who craves human flesh, yes actually I'm very aware"

"So, what you just don't care? She's a murderer!" he says with a confused expression

Sunny watches as Hal stands close to them and shrugs "my boy I'm a five hundred year old vampire working in a café and living in Wales. If you think anything frightens me at this point then you are sadly mistaken"

His eyes shoot open, wide in disbelief "you're a… your both a pair of fucking freaks!"

Sunny's eyes close and she lets out an angry breath "I fucking hate that word. Why don't you just fuck off Mick, you're not wanted around here"

He just stands there for a moment as the two turn and head inside, only for Hal to be ambushed from behind. The two men struggle slightly but the vampire quickly throws the thug off him, the blonde hits the dumpster and the scent of blood fills the lungs of both immortals. As Mick looks up, his vision blurred as blood trickles down his head lightly, he sees the eyes of the vampire turn midnight black, he's panting slightly, however the human doesn't seem to frightened.

He sluggishly gets to his feet as Sunny looks between them, seeing Hal having an internal battle with himself "you fucking twat, you cracked my head"

Hal closed his eyes, blocking him out and trying to gain his composure, Sunny goes to his side, hand on his arm "just breathe ok, breathe through it"

"Hey asshole, I'm talking to you" Mick shouts

The pink haired girl whips round and snarls "why don't you just piss off? You've done enough damage"

"He's the fucking lunatic here!" he tries to reason but Sunny just shakes her head and goes back to Hal, who hasn't moved an inch

This seems to upset the hooligan even more and he grabs her arm, going to pull her back roughly "you fucking cock-sucking monster slut!"

These words and actions seem to make the vampire's control laps and he runs for the bleeding human, only for the wendigo to throw Mick aside and catch Hal in her arms, his fangs bared and eyes washed out "Hal no, he's not worth it, calm down, focus!"

"Did you hear the way he spoke to you?" he fights her restraint, never taking his blackened eyes off his target

She looks from him to Mick, she needed him to gain his strength back, forget about the despicable man so she quickly pulls his face to hers, smashing her lips onto his in a harsh kiss. The vampire is about to push her away and ask what she's doing when he realizes, she's helping him, he needs to focus on something, anything other than the euphoric scent of blood mixed in the air, the desire to rip out the humans heart and suck it dry.

So he throws himself into the kiss, pulling her cooled body close and burying a hand in her blushing ringlets, securing her to him as their tongues battle the demon inside him. It's harsh and violent and they don't really need to breathe so they keep their lips connected. Sunny's hand gripping the muscle of his toned chest through his shirt, her other hand cascading and distorting his soft locks. Both their eyes closed, because they need to save him from the monster inside, keep him focused, not because it's been so long since either has been kissed or able to kiss like this, so afraid of what could happen if they let go and throw themselves to passions feet, not because their enjoying the release of control, the freedom of hunger for the ravishing of desire, no… not because they like it!

It takes them a minute to hear the echo of footsteps, breaking apart and panting heavily. They stand there for a moment; bracing themselves before pealing their hands back from each other's skin. Hal's gaze falls to the floor and he smiles weakly, glancing back to her awkwardly "um… thank you Sunny"

She smiles and shrugs it off, pretending like the butterflies in her stomach aren't attacking every corner of her insides "what are friends for"

He smiles to her, feeling reassured by her casual and cheery ambience "well, I don't think we'll be seeing him any time soon. Would you like a sandwich?"

She smiles with a nod and follows him inside, her smile falling slightly as he looks away; biting her lip… this was not of the good… was it?

Later that night Sunny is looking at the post card and thinks back to the last few days, hell the last century and she jumps off her bed "fuck it"

She storms into the living room, Tom sitting with Eve, Annie watching TV and Hal doing his embroidery "pack up people"

The ghost smiles, while the two men look to her confused "why? Where are we going?" Tom asks innocently

She just holds up the postcard with a bright smile "we're going on holiday, we're going to Devon!"

Meanwhile, across the small Welsh town of Barry a man lays on the floor, tears streaming down his face and hand on his stomach, holding his guts in as blood pools around and out of him, the other two bodies staring off in the distance as he tries in vain to escape, a trail of blood following him as he begs "please, please don't, I don't want to die. I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry"

The sound of tender footsteps close in and the murderer looks down at their pray, weak and pathetic "you didn't deserve her, didn't even deserve to look at her"

"Please, god help me" he cries, but the no avail, the crimson soaked killer kneels down, licking blood off their fingers and smiling to him

With a tilt of the murderers head their small vicious voice echo's in the corpse filled room "she's beautiful isn't she, even now… she's lost her way, my poor princess, but it's ok, because I'm here and she'll be by my side again… she's mine you see, my princess"

He's only half listening while bleeding to death as they lean in and whispers "MINE!"

His scream rips through the house, just as his girlfriend and mothers had, he was being eaten alive, Michael James, his mother and girlfriend, Jessica Chads died, that night, because he touched what wasn't his, hurt her… the last thing he ever heard was a name, a name he didn't even know…. Myrtle


	6. Home Sweet Home

"But why?" Tom asks from the back seat like an annoyed child

Hal sighs and grinds his teeth "because it's my car and I'm driving, therefore I choose the station and besides what you want to hear is nothing but noise. No music makes you want to bang your head"

"It's called 'Head banging' and it's just the one song" the werewolf corrects with a fold of his arms

"Whatever you call it, it's not playing in my car!" the vampire bites to the boy

Sunny is sitting in the passenger seat, biting her lip in nervous anticipation; she hasn't been home for so long, not since her human days, so yeah, she'd kind of tense.

Annie rolls her eyes from the back seat, covering Eve, who's in a car-seat between the ghost and werewolf, in her blanket "Tom, I have to say I agree with Hal, that sort of music is ruining Eve's nap! ...but then again his taste in music isn't that much better"

The vampire simply shakes his head as the werewolf sulks "only wanted to listen to one song"

The silence takes place as the pink haired girl sucks in a deep breath, the large Manor house coming into view. When the car stops at the front door the wendigo just looks at the house, her heart racing in her chest and stomach doing backflips. It looked the same, the worn brick dressed in well-tended vines, the windows large and gothic styled, letting the sun flood the house.

As Tom is getting Eve out the large Victorian wooden doors opens "Hello!"

A woman makes her way down the steps, her caramel tresses cut into a bob, pearls hanging around her neck and dressed like she was late for a business meeting "you must be Myrtle, I recognize you from your picture"

Her three friends share an amused smile and she offers tight-lipped smiles "unfortunately, please call me Sunny. I'm guessing your Olivia"

"That's me. And who might these be?" she smiles happily looking between the men and to the infant

"These are my friends Tom and Hal and his is our goddaughter Eve" she beams while brushing a hand over the child's head

A curious look comes to Olivia's face but she doesn't pry, simply nods and gestures for them to come inside "I'll have more rooms made up for your guests"

"Rooms?" Sunny asks while Tom and Annie look around in awe, Hal running a finger over a nearby table and examining the dust

"Well you didn't think you'd be invited without making sure your accommodated for did you?" the human smiles and leads them into a main room filled with couches and scattered with people, a lot of people

Sunny gulps slightly and looks back to her friends, marching over quickly and says "ok, if you leave me alone with these people I'll rip out your spines and suck out the marrow, ok?"

They all look around and nod in agreement, Sunny takes a deep breath and slaps on a smile "ok, let's mingle"

Two hours later and the pink haired girl feels like shooting herself, she found that some of these people are even snobbier than the ones she knew as a human and others have been in prison more times than their own bed, she even saw a bearded guy and his wife sneak a vase into her purse.

She sighs lightly, seeing a small group having formed around Tom and Eve, Annie smiling beside him and Hal leaning awkwardly on a far wall, away from the crowds, his domino in hand. The wendigo thinks back to the kiss the other day, the intensity and passion. They haven't talked about it; in fact they've barely spoken since, but Sunny can't think about that, it was just a whim, a necessity at the time that needed to be forgotten… as she scans the crowd she sees someone, a figure and her heart stops, they seem to be looking back at her in utter confusion and shock, their eyes locked

"Sunny? Can you take Eve while I go the toilet please" her head snaps to the sound of her name only to find Tom handing Eve to her

She takes the child and looks to where the figure was only moments ago, but the space is now empty. She looks to the baby and gives her a small kiss on the head while scanning the crowd, it couldn't have been…

After meeting everyone and Olivia showing them to their rooms Annie wonders the house, obviously she didn't get a room but she's fine with it, not like there's not enough to explore. The ghost smiles while she makes her way out into the sunshine, but then she sees her wendigo friend in the gardens, passing through a brick arch and rent-a-ghosts over. She stands at the entry way and sees a sign on the forced door 'Restricted Area. Museum Tours Only'

Annie remembers the posh woman who now owned the house had said that the older parts of the house had been sealed off and turned into a Museum of the family history.

She takes gentle footsteps at seeing her friend sitting on a bench in the squared off section of the grounds "Sunny?"

The pink haired girl doesn't look to her friend as she takes a seat beside her, just stares at the bright flowers with her knees pulled under her chin and her curls hiding her expression "I didn't think I'd still be here…"

"What?" the ghost asks curiously

Sunny leans on her knee with a smile, tears on her cheeks "my mum's patch. It's been over two hundred years and it's practically the same, you see all the white flowers… gardenias, she always smelt like gardenias, even when they weren't in bloom, and the rain daisies, the ones with the black center… she grew them just for me, for my room, because Eloise was allergic but I loved them and she knew it"

Annie raps an arm around her friend's shoulders and smiles "she sounds lovely"

"She was my hero… I miss her Annie; I miss her smile, her laugh, her stern looks, her smell… I miss my mum" she cries and Annie holds her close, comforting her friend in her loss, in her mother's garden

Hal finishes putting his things away in the old Victorian room and goes to look out the window, he can imagine Sunny growing up here, a place so different from his own childhood with multiple mothers in a whore house… he can imagine it, how happy she must have been, her family and friends, wanting for nothing. It made him understand her more, being here, after all she had everything and it was snatched away from her in an instant, her entire life turned upside down "excuse me?"

He turns at the sound of a voice and sees Olivia smiling at the doorway "hello, can I help you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you I was just wondering about Myrtle; what could you tell me about her?" she asks while taking a step closer to the vampire

Hal raises a brow and questions "why are you so interested?"

"She's my cousin" the woman smiles innocently, but her eyes glittered with something else

"Why don't you just ask her yourself? I'm sure she'd be happy to answer your questions" he says while crossing his arms and staring back out the window

The posh woman takes a stride over to him and shrugs "people are not always honest about themselves… how did you meet, the three of you?"

"Tom and I work in a café, we kicked her ex-boyfriend out when their argument escalated" he sighs in a bored manner

Olivia smiles and leans against the wall "and the child?"

His head snaps to her and his eyes narrow in suspicion "why are you asking me these questions? What is your agenda?"

She gives a slight chuckle and looks out the window, seeing the pink haired girl walking casually, while Hal sees his two house mates talking happily "you seem like an educated man so I shall be blunt. I'm all that's left of this family, I'm thirty-four and tired and I don't wish to spend the last decades of my life stranded alone in this house."

He nods in understanding and asks "I see, so please tell me what it is you want of me"

"Just tell me what you think of the girl" she asks with a serious expression

The vampire looks out the window and answers "I haven't known her long, however I've found her to be chipper, kind, resilient, scared, sarcastic and she's a good person, a fighter"

The woman nods with a small smile and makes her way out of the room, leaving the vampire to his thoughts and he looks down to see Sunny and Annie, the two linking arms and smiling brightly… yes, she certainly was a fighter

Tom smiles as he walks with Eve into one of the many rooms "wow, look Eve, now don't go making a mess, this stuff is really old"

He walks over and finds a couple of old family portraits he feels his heart clench at the one on the far wall. A painting of a girl sat at a piano in a white feathery dress, a bright smile, rosy cheeks, golden ringlets falling down her back and bright blue diamond eyes shining "Beautiful isn't she?"

The werewolf turns and sees a man in the doorway in a white cavalier button shirt, black pants and boots; he had a slightly crooked smile as he looked to the picture through his glasses, brown hair combed neatly to the side "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"Don't worry, just didn't hear you is all" Tom smiles as the man makes his way over

"It's a bad habit" the man, a few inches shorter than Tom smiles and they turn back to the girl in white

"Her Name was Myrtle Sonnet Clayton, the eldest girl of Robert and Bethany" the new comer informs the werewolf

Tom smiles and rocks the baby slightly; looking to the picture of the blonde, back in her human days "she looks happy"

The other man nods and then shakes his head "I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Ragan"

As the two shake hands the vampire walks in and says "ah, there you are. The girls are looking for us, time for dinner"

He casts a glance to the picture of Sunny as Tom nods with a smile and says "alright, it was nice meeting you Ragan"

"You to Tom…" he smiles as the two leave, turning back to the picture

Dinner is awkward and tense, Hal uncomfortable with the amount of heartbeats in the room, Annie taking care of Eve up in Sunny's room, while the werewolf and wendigo chat idly, him sending her adoring glances she doesn't recognize.

Later that night Hal sits in his room, reading silently when theirs a knock, it's a little past twelve as the door opens "five minutes"

The person walks in with a small smile but doesn't say a word, it's Sunny, her hair is thrown into a pony and she's wearing a large Minnie Mouse night shirt. She raps her arm around the end bedpost and leans against it; she's just standing there, watching him. The vampire sighs, never taking his eyes off his page "what do you want?"

"To talk" she answers with a smile and a shrug

"Well go pester Tom, I'm sure he'd be thrilled" he bites while turning his page

She jumps onto the bed, crawling up slightly and swinging her creamy legs in the air "yeah because I'm going to talk to Tom about us kissing"

"Why must we discuss this?" he says while reading

The blue eyed girl plays with her black painted nails as she answers "because you've barely said more than three sentences to me since. Was it that bad?…"

At her pondering gaze he lowers the book and meets her eyes "it wasn't bad, it was nice… very enjoyable, I mean…"

He sees her playful smile and shakes his head with a bitter laugh "come on Hal, talk to me, tell me what's bugging you"

"I'm sorry if I've upset you Sunny, however it is an inept situation for me. I'm not sure how to handle it" he answers honestly

The pink haired girl shrugs "we kissed Hal; I blew your mind with my smooching magic to stop you ripping that cheating fuck in half, that's all… nothing to handle"

He narrows his eyes slightly at her, her words coated in honest kindness but her sapphire orbs glistening with something else… but he pushes it to the back of his mind, ignorance is bliss "so… we're alright?"

She beams up at him with a nod "peachy keen jelly-bean"

He smiles to her and for a moment all is quiet until the girl throws her arms around him in a tight hug and places a quick peck on his cheek the darts from the bed, just before leaving the room she smiles to him "night baby, and try not to dream of me"

He laughs as she skips out with a wink and goes back to his book; she really was the strangest girl…

As she walks to her room she sees Tom standing nervously at her door "Sunny I need to talk to you"

"Tommy what's wrong?" she asks taking a step closer and a concerned look in place

He swallows hard and then answers while pulling her downstairs "I was just going to the kitchen for some water when I saw it…"

"Saw what?" she asks as they come to an abrupt stop in the hall

She looks up at the portrait before her and asks "Tom what's going on?"

"I met him earlier… I spoke to him, Annie's gone looking for him" he says but Sunny just shakes her head

She looks to the picture and then the werewolf "no Tom, he's dead…"

"Hello Myrtle" they both turn at the call of her name

Standing there is Ragan, the man Tom had spoken to. Sunny's eyes glaze over at the site of him "Fredrick?"

"Miss me, sister?" he smiles cockily, the pink haired girl running into his arms while Tom looks from them to the painting, reading the plaque '_Fredrick Ragan Clayton, 1778-1813_'


	7. Wallpaper

Hey guys this is just a wallpaper I made for this fanfiction, if you want to see it just copy and paste the link! Don't forget to take out ALL the spaces. I've had to do it like that because won't let me upload links sssooo…. Enjoy and lease tell me what you think of it and my story! X3

images5 . fanpop . com / image / user _ images / 3742000 / Jbunny - 3742489 _ 800 _ 600 . jpg


	8. Brother and Sister

She sat watching him, all grown up… and dead, her little brother. They sat in her room, rather he sat and she paced, they spent all night talking, he told her about what had become of their siblings, their doted brother Joseph had grown to take over the family accounts, married beneath him with a stable girl and had four children of his own, Eloise had grown into a shy creature, married late to an older man, but she had been happy, little Cecily had apparently grown fierce and strong she was all about working and had never married but was contented with earning her keep… and Fredrick? Apparently he didn't want to talk about it…

Now as he sat on the bed, looking over the sister he lost so long ago his brow frowns "What happened to you Myrtle? How are you alive? Where did you go? You just despaired"

Bowing her head the blush haired girl sighs with a bite of her lip "Fredrick I… you remember how I was sick? Well I wasn't… I was dying, turning actually. I become something else… I'm not… I…"

He just sits there for a moment looking at her before standing to take her hand in his "Myrtle… it's alright"

She swallows down the lump in her throat, making way for the words, taking a deep breath as her mouth opens to speak.

*_**Crash**_ *

The door had tumbled open with the force of the weight behind it, three people collapsed onto the floor and mumbling excuses. The blue eyed girl gives a laugh as they stand "Fredrick I'd like you to meet some friends of mine… Annie, Hal and I believe you've met Tom"

He bow's appropriately, Annie curtsying, Hal returning the correct bow and Tom waving with a naive grin "I'm guessing Eve's down for her nap then?"

"Yep, yes, out like a light, such a good girl she is. Now Fredrick was is? Pleasure to meet you, we should…yep" the motherly ghost babbles on before moving to push the men out of the room

Looking to her brother the pair breaks into a fir of giggles "well your friends are certainly…interesting"

"Never a dull moment, come on" the wendigo smiles with a shake of her head

They head out into the museum, rememorizing about times long past "I did not! You and Eloise just blamed me"

"Please you're the one who told us to take the papers and the one who stole the matches" he chuckles as they enter a new room, a room they have few memories of. Their father's study

"Father was furious" The ghost smiles as they look around, Sunny's eye drawn to the large canvas above the overgenerous desk; lighting the room with temperas and finery. It was a family portrait, painted not a year before the eldest daughter was taken from her human life

She looked at it ponderingly, knitted brows and tilted head "what's this doing in here?"

Leaning back into the gold lined oak desk Fredrick looks from the painting to her "father took it from the family room after you disappeared; he had your portrait moved over the hearth to but the new people moved it back"

Her eyebrows met her hairline in shock as her eyes widened with confusion, a low chuckle escaping as she asks "why would he do that?"

He looks to the flush haired girl over his glasses, pushing himself off the desk as he speaks "after whatever happened that day things changed, mother become distort and it took a long time for her function again, it was hard for all of us but father… it broke him."

Diamond gems look into chocolate with utter bewilderment "Our father, the most stern and impassive man to ever walk the earth? Fred, I think you've been dead to long"

"I'm serious Myrtle. He threw himself into the search, leads that went nowhere, locked himself in here most days… we could hear him crying through the walls. Over time we all accepted that you were gone, that you were never coming back but father never stopped looking, he never gave up hope that one day you'd come home. I know he never showed it much Myrtle, but he did love you, more than you could ever know" he looks her straight in the eye, speaking these words with such earnest

She looked dumbfounded to the painting, her father's stern sapphire eyes looking down to her and she just can't see it, these words her brother spoke… because her father mourned her, they all did, and she swallowed hard to drown out the brimming tears, because she never really thought about it before…

Turning back to the brother she thought she'd never see she hugs him tight, a stray tear escaping its cage as she sobs "I'm so sorry Fred… I'm so, so sorry"

"Sunny?" the voice breaks the reunion, the wendigo wiping fiercely at her damp orbs before turning to the intruder

"Olivia, hey, what's up?" she beams her perfectly practiced smile

The older woman wonders over casually, heels clinking against the hard floor "Dinner is ready… my god…"

The posh lady stands between her assisters, both living and dead as she looks to the painting "you look just like her, apart from the hair of course but otherwise the likeness… unremarkable; my you even have her name"

The flesh hungry beauty scoffs a shared laugh with the woman as she watches Fredrick gracefully love over to the bookcase "Yeah, strange really, but there are loads of theory's about that kind of stuff, genes and whatnot"

Nodding Olivia smiles "yeah… tragic really, you know they never found her body, but considering the condition they found her fiancé only god knows what was done to her… poor thing"

Twiddling her fingers Sunny bows her head in shame "yeah, poor thing"

At dinner they sit at the grand table, a cohort of common and upper-class, so basically chav's and snobs "Tom, could you please stop that!"

At Hal's stern voice the young werewolf places down the candlesticks he had been playing with, Hal carefully placing them back into their precise position. Sunny walks in a few moments later with Olivia and Fredrick, he walks over to Annie with a smile, offering his arm as they walk off, ghosts and food right?

"Are you alright, Sunny?" Tom asks at her smeared mascara as she takes a seat between him and Hal, Eve sat in a well-cushioned, out of place highchair playing with her rattle between them

She looks to him with her dazzling bright smile "I'm always alright Tommy"

He lets out a chuckle and nods as the fuchsia haired girl leaned into the infant beside her, catching a certain vampire's eye as she leans over to talk like in idiot to the infant who can't understand words yet, no matter how high and squeaky you make your voice sound. He sees the slight sniffle, the smeared makeup that was usually done to perfection, even by his standards "Sunny… are you sure everything's alright?"

"Always" she smiles, but not her usual blithe smile but forced and lacking, not very Sunny-like at all

Dinner is crowded, to many people and not enough will not to disembowel them, so Sunny takes the giggling infant and strolls around her childhood home, the place hadn't changed at all in the passing century's and it was moving, heart wrenching and kind of over whelming "…and over there is where Cecily took her first steps and where I used to hide when we all played. There wasn't much to do back then, no videogames or telly, we played outside and saw actually sunshine, I know right? A time before the zombie apocalypse, because I mean seriously look at these kids today, they are zombies. But not you! Nope, you are going to climb trees with Tom, get elocution lesions from Hal because I've lost all that over the years and Annie is going to smother you in clothes and tea, and me? Well I'm going to teach you how to own the inevitable growing cuteness that you are, yes I am"

As the girl giggles Sunny smiles down to her, kissing the top of her head as she sends a wavering look to the far left door…

"Sunny!" a voice calls and she jumps, clinging to the child in her arms

Turning she sees bushy eyebrows and a warm smile "Tom, you scared the life out of me… what are you doing?"

"Was just looking around a bit, proper nice place in it? Obviously you know that" he charms in his childlike way as he takes Eve's hand

She looks at him, playing merrily with the infant and remembers a simpler time. Just then a certain man rounds the corner and she beams "Fredrick…"

"Myrtle, listen I was talking to Annie and I think we should head to the beach, what do you think?" he beams brightly over to his sister

Looking into those big brown eyes she nods "sounds like a plan"

It didn't take long to get to the sandy shores; it was half an hour walk and a ten minute drive. The sun was shining, bright and glorious from the clear blue sky. They even had a picnic basket with treats, which they'd stopped at the shop for but still. Sunny looked over to the motherly ghost, the goodhearted werewolf and the fate burdened child building a sandcastle, Hal was sitting on the well placed blanket reading and avoiding the sand at all costs. Sunny was sat on a nearby bench with an ice-cream cone, legs curled in under her.

"So are you ever going to tell me how your still breathing or am I going to have to start guessing?" her brother asks playfully as he takes a seat beside the rosy cheeked girl

She looks to the melting cone in her hand as she answers, to afraid to look him in the eye "I'm a… a wendigo"

Hesitantly she lifts her head to meet his gaze "oh…"

He looks dumbfounded, with a lick of his lips he asks with an arched brow "how?"

"When I got sick, after the hunting trip… I wasn't sick, I was infected, turning…dying and it was me, I killed Gregory, I didn't mean to, I didn't but I..." she bites her trembling lip, she shouldn't have come here, should have just carried on in Barry…god it hurt

She expected repulsion, disgust but what the girl hadn't expected was what happened. Through clenched eyes she feels him take her quivering hand and sigh "it's alright sister"

Rose bloomed curls whip to the side as her wide tear rimmed eyes connect to her brothers, who just smiles "it's alright"

The ice-cream collided with the floor as her ill covered arms wrap around him, her little brother…

Quickly laughing it off as she wipes her unshed tears, ruined makeup was a big no, no "so, we've talked about my crap, your turn and you owe me an ice-cream"

"Same old Myrtle" he chuckles and looks out into the roaring sea

Nudging him with her shoulder she smiled "come on then, tell me all about the wonder that is Fredrick Ragan Clayton"

Just then a woman walks past; doing her best to avoid the girl outwardly sat talking to herself and muttering under her breath about crazy people being let loose, causing the siblings to share a look before bursting into a fit of giggles… the irony, if only they actually knew how mad they really were.

Shaking it off Sunny laughs looking over at Annie starting to bury Tom while Eve gargles in amusment and Hal eating his precisely sliced banana, looking up from his book he smiles with a shake of his head as the shenanigans of his housemates before casting a glance over to the pink haired girl. She beams brightly and waves, returning her smile he nods his head before returning to his Jane Eyre.

"That Hal fellow… is their more than there appears?" Fredrick skillfully asks with his nosey ways

Sunny seems to almost gag on her own words as she laughs "What, me and Hal? No, no… I mean we did kiss once but that was completely for non-killing purposes, so no, definitely no"

With a tilt of his head Fredrick gives her a knowing look "Okay"

"It's the truth! And stop dodging mister, tell me what happened to you, why haven't you crossed over yet?" she ponders looking over her brothers hesitant expression

He just shrugs lightly, scanning over the few people who pass by "well I, I became a lawyer, just like I wanted, married Victoria Tyler. We had a beautiful little boy named Jason; quite the firecracker to, you'd of liked him. I'm not sure what my unfinished business could be."

The silence sneaks over them before a fit of laughter escapes Sunny once more "Victoria Tyler; the Bankers daughter? Oh my god. Why?"

"She was a very good wife and an impeccable mother; the social status didn't hurt either" he reasoned logically

Still laughing Sunny shakes her head "oh, Fred, that girl was more gullible than a five year old and she had that wondering eye, the one that could see around corners!"

With a pointed finger he shouts "It did not see around corners and I'll have you know her eyes were a beautiful hazel color… when they stayed in place"

They both laughed at the last part and Sunny shrugs "so no idea about why you're stuck here?"

"I'm afraid not" he smiles weakly before standing and walking over to the half-buried wolf, carefully brushing sand onto his torso

Standing she wonders over to the blanket, lightly kicking some sand onto the well-ordered vampire "Sunny, do you mind!"

"Nope" she smiles and takes a seat beside the hunk of undead

Mercilessly he brushes away the sand as she watches her brother chat to a sand covered Tom, eyes scanning over him appraisingly while Annie splashes in the water with little Eve "your brother seems pleasant"

Locking eyes with the man beside her Sunny smiles "he's a bitch; kind of like me if I'm honest… we were always good at mouthing off"

"Some things never change it seems" he states shamelessly before returning to his book

She just nudges him then and pouts "Come on Hal don't be such a grouch"

"I'm not a 'grouch' I'm reserved" he declares with a sly smirk, carefully flicking the page

Sunny eyes him with a mischievous sparkle in her eye and a twitch of her lip before snatching the book from his hand and whisking away "Sunny, bring that back… come back here."

He shouts chasing after the merry thief through the sand, the others watching in glee as she toys with Hal. As he caught her and twirled the girl around by her middle in an attempt to get back the book, Sunny couldn't help but feel giddy in those strong ancient arms, his breath warm on her neck as he shouts out demands and Hal can't help the urge to pull her close, pick her frail form into his arms… and throw her in the ocean.

But no one noticed how the elder Ghost looked to the strapping werewolf…

Footsteps echo into the small café, the dinner rush over and a smile creeps onto the new comers face when the too skinny girl behind the counter asked with a pop of her gum "how can I help you?"

"I'm not here to eat, I'm looking for someone… a girl, I'm led to believe she's a regular here and has dyed her hair pink, blue eyes and dazzling smile" the murder inquired with an almost soothing tone

Nodding in a bored tone the peroxide blonde replies "yeah, I know her; she lives with Hal and Tom… nice girl"

With curious wide eyed the new comer strokes the pendant hanging on their neck with tender love "is that so? Now tell me about this Tom and Hal then…"


	9. It's Alright

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews and I'm so happy your liking the new updates so here's another one and remember to review because its 4am and I'm knackered! Nighty night love ya's**

**JJ**

Venice, Italy - 1808

_The sun was bright, streaming in through the windows in beams of prancing light; it was hypnotic, fear quaking, bloody and shredded fingers brushing against the bouncing against the piano keys, a pair of adoring eyes watching from the divan as the blood stained beauty dances through the light and around the scattered torn and devoured bodies. _

_She looked like an angel fallen from grace, her golden locks knotted with crimson, the same crimson that tainted her snow white corset and skirts and smeared along her rose petal lips. With a twirl she beams "what a beautiful day… I've never felt so alive!"_

_With a skip over the corpses the blemished beauty giggles taking the hand of her adorer and pulling them to their feet "Dance with me darling"_

"_Do you ever get tired my love?" the suitor laughs while twirling her under arm_

"_Never!" she laughs with glee _

_Just then the music dulls, the pianist breathing deep and shallow and causing the angelic fair-haired girl to growl "who said you could stop playing?"_

"_Please… it's been fourteen hours, please…" he begs, pleads for mercy, for his life… and it had actually been sixteen hours_

_Before the drowsy eyed nobleman could blink the girl was upon the bench beside him, making his gasp and jerk away "Please don't…"_

"_Sshh, you're alright sweetie" she soothes, brushing his hair back tenderly_

_He couldn't help but look into her eyes, bright and bluer than the sky or any ocean but like a flood they smoked over to a shimmering glow of sun bright yellow, the pale rose blushed skin greyed and blacked veins pulsing as once well groomed fingertips cascading though his hair are now long deadly ebony talons gripping his head into place while sharp pearly fangs glare in the light with a sweet smile before he jolts with wide eyes and a whimper "why?"_

"_Because I like pretty things… and eating them" she smirks with joy before her hand finally emerges from his chest, heart in hand, letting his body fall limply the grand piano_

_Standing she sways back to her lover and offer the heart like a child would a flower "A heart for my sweetheart"_

"_It looks delicious, thank you Princess…" they smile lovingly with a lick off their lips_

Devon – Present day

"I hate you!" the usually chipper voice echoes with a mumbled shout

The covers are pulled swiftly from her and the curtains drawn to let the morning sun seep in "rise and shine sister, it's a new day!"

Thrusting a pillow over her head the pink haired girl groans "not for me it isn't… go away!"

"Myrtle Sonnet Clayton, get out of that bed… Wake. Up" Fredrick moans whilst pulling on her legs only for her angry talons to grip the headboard

"I will fuck you up Fred I swear to god!" she screams before her grip fails and her butt meets the hard floor

With a triumphant smile he shrugs "see you down stairs in ten minutes" and manages to escape the room before Sunny launches an ornament across the room, hitting the door

Standing up when wendigo groans in tired frustration before taking a seat on the soft bed, the room was a mix of yellow and cream, but it wasn't her room that actually lay on the other side of the house in the left wing on the upper terrace, and it was way bigger and prettier.

Standing she walks over to the dresser, gathering the clothes that Hal had begged to arrange and iron. He needed something to do with his routines out of whack.

She quickly slips into her black and red spotted jumper and crimson skater skirt, brushing out her blushing curls before securing a red ribbon on her head and gliding into her ballerina cherry flats. Make-up done to a perfect T and smiles with a nod to herself before walking down stairs and seeing the large congregation of people Sunny swallows the air in deep breaths before strolling over to her actual house mates with a smile "Good morning"

She takes a seat between the two men, Tom bouncing a gurgling Eve on his knee whist Hal reads his paper, Annie probably off with Fredrick somewhere or other "Good morning Sunny"

"Sunny, just letting you know Olivia is giving a tour of the museum after breakfast and another vase has vanished" Hal mutters over his paper, he's skips right over the annual gossip and news to the more boring stuff, but if he hadn't he'd have seen a picture of a house where three bodies had been discovered…

When the tour starts they walk into a room with glass cases, containing some things Sunny remembered and some she didn't. Tom listened intently to Olivia about the family history of his friend, he wanted to know more about her, everything about her, but didn't want to be nosy or rude by asking too many questions, Annie stood beside him, pointing and asking him to ask questions to their guide. Hal listened in faint interest, eyeing the objects and the people around them, feeling an urge to disinfect some of them. Fredrick lingered beside his sister who had the infant savior resting on her hip after Olivia made a fuss about the pram messing up the floors.

"Oh, Myrtle do you remember that?" he asks pointing out a tattered rounded piece of leather

With a giggle she nods "Josephs football, we were we always hiding the stupid thing"

She looks at him only to be left confused as his head snaps around as if he'd been doing something he shouldn't but just as she goes to ask what he's up to Olivia's voice rises over the crowd "…and here we have the room of Myrtle Sonnet Clayton!"

"That's the one that went missing in-it?" one of the inquisitive chav's questioned

Swallowing hard as they enter Sunny clings a tad tighter to the napping baby as Annie smiles over to them "woo we're going to see Sunny's bedroom, maybe we'll find a secret diary or something"

She joked playfully but Sunny just smiled her usual smile and followed into the room, mouth hitting the floor as she did, all the rooms had been altered in some way, furnisher moved a new color scheme but her bedroom seemed to be stilled in time because it was exactly how she remembered it. Diamond white walls and furnisher lined with glittering gold and a simple pink petal floral pattern scattered though the room.

"Now this is the room where not only did our ancestor Myrtle had laid dying for weeks in tormented agony before her disappearance but also the very room where she played as a child, dreamt her dreams and where her fiancé Gregory Duking's was murdered... there are many theories about what happened to the young woman…" Sunny tuned her out then; she already knew the real story and opted for walking to the large ivory white bed she remembered feeling so small in and with her free hand moved to pick up the tattered old teddy resting at the head of the bed. She could already smell it from across the room; still lingering with her human scent, rain daisies and strawberries… she remembered…

Clayton Manor, Myrtle's Bedchambers – 1798

_Her dress was perfect, the finest most beautiful silk made just for her because every girl should feel like a princess on her sweet sixteenth… if only she could fasten the bloody thing because waiting for her just downstairs was a ball for her birthday, all her family and friends and her father's business associates. She's told the maid she could handle the dress herself and that she wasn't a child anymore, she was now regretting that decision _

_A knock tumbles through the room and she calls "come in"_

"_Sonnet?" she turns the with a smile, knowing only one person called her by her middle name_

_She was greeted by a pair of sparkling green eyes and a smile that faltered as it looked over her predicament "do you want me to go get you a servant?"_

_Laughing she shakes her head "don't be ridiculous Gregory, now come over here and save the damsel in distress. I trust you know how to lace?"_

_He seems hesitant but wonders over to her simply because he could never deny her anything, chaperoned or not. Turning to the mirror she smiles at his refection "So exactly how many people are we entertaining?"_

"_If your father had his way then the entire company, but it seems only half of them could manage to bray themselves from her desks" he answers with concentration on his flawless features, towering over the young girl, no, sorry… young woman _

_Smiling brightly she nods "Small mercy's I suppose"_

_Quickly his nimble fingers work the lacing of the silk and he looks to her in the mirror with nothing but tender devotion "there, perfect"_

_She looks at his reflection with a tilt of her head and frown of her brow "Gregory, what's the matter?"_

_Gently turning her too look into those puppy dog eyes he smiles wearily "Sonnet… well as you know I'm to turn twenty next spring and take a higher place in my father's firm"_

"_Yes, I'm aware… Gregory talk to me, are you wishing to leave the firm?" she asks concerned for him, knowing his father would be far less than pleased _

_With a bitter chuckle he shakes his head "no, no nothing like that… I just… Sonnet you are a remarkable girl, um, woman and for a long time now I've had, um…"_

_Butterfly's batter in her stomach as her breath catches in realization "intentions?"_

"_Yes, and um, I spoke to your father and… you know what… let's forget the formalities, Sonnet I think you are the most beautiful, kind and perfect woman to ever grace the earth, your amazing and I would be proud and honored if you would consider being my wife" he finally admits with a halted breath_

_Taking his hands in her doll like fingers he meets her diamond blue orbs and that dazzling smile "Yes!"_

"_Yes?" he asks with wide eyes_

"_Yes, yes with every corner of my heart yes!" she shouts in glee, wrapping her arms around his lean neck, lifting her feet he swigs his new bride around_

_Once her feet reacquaint with the ground he leans forward to place a chase kiss on her lips "you've made me the happiest man alive… you really are my Sunshine Sonnet"_

_He brushes a stay golden curl back into place before offering his arm to escort her to her party and share their joyful news… it was a good day, a happy day_

Clayton Manor – Present Day

"Sunny?" snapping out of memory lane she turns to see who's called her name

She finds a vest clad werewolf with a reassuring hand on her lower back, rubbing comforting circles with the others standing just behind him "you alright? Come on let's get you out of here"

"No, no it's alright, look you lot follow on with the tour and I'll go change Eve" she says with a weak smile

They watch as Sunny leaves cradling the infant but as Hal's gaze turned he noticed something brow-raising, Fredrick was no longer looking to his sister; gaze now firmly fixed on the werewolf's combat clad backside with appreciation "Hum, hum"

As he vampire clears his throat the ghost rights himself, regaining composer and Hal just sends him a knowing and kind smile, forcing Fredrick to stutter and excuse before excusing himself from the group

Just then Hal thinks he's unintentionally stumbled upon the ghost's unfinished business.

In Tom's room where the crib lay Sunny quickly changed Eve and was now giving her, her bottle. The poor thing had has trouble sleeping what with the strange surroundings and all "oh Eve, what are we going to do ay? Yeah, I want to go home to…"

"I thought this was your home" turning she sees her brother standing there, looking down to her over his spectacles

Turning carefully she sighs "don't be that way Fred, I'm not the girl that grew up here… I haven't been for a long time, but I'm still your big sister"

She gives him a hopeful smile. He just looks at her holding the baby and breaks into a lopsided grin "you were always good with children, I'm glad to see you haven't changed that much. You really care about them don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I do. They took me in and showed me a kindness I thought died off decades ago. They get me" she shrugs, taking the now empty bottle from the infant and moving to wind her

Fredrick rounds the bed, sitting beside his elder sister as she mothers the infant "I never thought I'd be saying this but may I come with you, to _Barry_?"

He spits the last word with such distain Sunny laughs "of course you can! It'll be great, like old times… and who knows, we might figure out what you're sticking around for and if not then you're stuck with me forever"

With a forced frown and an eyeing glare "uh, don't remind me!"

She nudges him with a shoulder touch and smiles. He looks down to the slumbering Eve in his sisters arms "you would have made a wonderful mother Myrtle"

Her lips twitch and she shrugs "I'm better at being a big sister anyway"

The door opens and in walks Tom and Annie "Sorry, we didn't mean to intrude… but I need to get changed, some silly bugger spilt Fanta all over me"

Sunny moves to hand Eve to Annie as Tom pulls off his vest top and goes over to his suitcase. Fredrick looks at the boy with a bite of his lip before standing to leave the room "I think I'm going to go 'haunt' the new comers for a while; it's funny when the track suit ones panic"

And he leaves the supernatural beings and he didn't look back for another look at Tom, he didn't… but he did

"It's alright you know" a smooth slick voice says from the shadows, Fredrick just walks by without anything but a meager pause

Hal follows him down the hall and repeats "Look Fredrick, whatever you feel it isn't wrong, it's who you are and I understand that…"

"You understand nothing!" he screams, slamming the vampire into a nearby wall

But Hal just looks at him with his ever calm domineer "to fight a part of you, to bury it so deep and pray to god that no one sees… yes I do, however what you're fighting is something good, a piece of who you are… not like Sunny and I, not something monstrous"

Pushing back the ghost gives a bitter laugh "just… I'm not… don't tell anyone, especially Myrtle"

"I give you my word; however you have to tell her sooner or later. She'll understand Fredrick, she's your sister and she loves you" Hal tries to sooth him

Fredrick looks panicked and shakes his head "I just, she'll look at me different, treat me different. I don't want to lose my sister, I just got her back"

With a true laugh Hal offers in honesty "are we talking about the same woman? Sunny is the most open minded, dependable, _annoyingly_ chipper woman I have ever met. If anyone on this planet would understand it's her"

Biting his lip the nobleman sigh "I'll think about it, but remember Hal; you gave me your word"

And without another word Fredrick is gone leaving Hal to wonder about the ghosts choice and his friends reactions.

Meanwhile Annie and Tom sit with Sunny, a bright powder pink curl twirling around her fingers on the bed between the wolf and ghost, Eve napping peacefully in her crib "did you have loads of servants like?"

"We had six servants, seven if you count Darcie" she answers with a wisp of a smile on her face

Leaning over Annie asks "who's Darcie?"

"She was the daughter of one of our house keepers, born outside of marriage and everyone went ape shit about it, but mum got them a place here and Darcie did her bit, but she was so much more than a cleaner or whatever" she answers solemnly

"What was she then?" he doesn't mean to pry, doesn't realize he's doing it

Turning she gives him a smile with watery eyes and answers "She was my best friend…"

Just then she leans over to rest her head on his shoulder, letting out a heavy sigh. Sunny doesn't know that that simple action sends shockwaves of joy through his veins or puts that stupid childlike grin on his face… how could she?

Slowly and to Tom's dismay she moves "well I missed the end of the tour so I'm going for a nosy, you kids play nice now"

At her smiling tone as she leaves the room Annie looks at the werewolf "I think she's alright"

Sunny was always ok, it came with the name for god's sake but everything was just so overwhelming standing in her parents room and her heart stops a beat as she sees something displayed in the corner, her doll like hand moving to trace it and she can't help it then…

"Alright I'll do it!" Hal nearly dies again, but this time from shock and jumps back from the embroidery magazine

Hand on his chest he groans "Fredrick, your nearly gave me a heart attack… do what?"

With a pace in his step the ghost swallows hard "I want to tell Myrtle that I'm… you know and now before I lose my nerve… could you do it?"

"No, it has to come from you. Its better this way trust me. Now why don't you try down stairs and I'll go check her room and don't worry, everything will be just fine" Hal smiles confidence to the panicked man

Hal makes his way over to Sunny's room, he should be reading up on the latest patterns for his embroidery but this was important and there was no telling if Fredrick would have the nerve to confess at a later date…damn friendship commitments

He was about to knock on her door when he caught a strong aroma of her scent that pulled him into another direction, the door was ajar so he pushed it open. Walking into the room the vampire's mouth falls agape at the sight before him just across the room facing the large mirror was a stripped mannequin and a pink haired wendigo attired in what appeared to be a wedding dress. She looked like a princess wrapped in lace and crystals; almost as though she'd stepped from the pages of a fairytale and into our mysterious world "Sunny…"

She doesn't turn to him, doesn't need to, she can see him in the mirror; if she bothered looking that is, but her eyes never strayed from the cocoon of fabric as she simply states "this was my mother's wedding dress, it was meant to be mine to but… you know. What do you think, Hal? Do you think I look like a bride?"

He walks over to a small glass cabinet and strolls back with something in hand, placing it upon her head. A jewel dusted tiara and a vial almost as long as the dress "now there is no mistaking it. You look beautiful Sunny"

Without word or thought she breaks into tears and suddenly Hal panics, because five hundred years or not, men panic when women cry. So he does the first thing he thinks of and hugs her "Sunny, I'm sorry, please don't…"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this" she sobs heavily, falling into his uncomfortable arms

Confused Hal lifts his head and questions "what do you mean? Sunny I swear you look truly stunning."

"My life, Hal; this wasn't how it was meant to be. I was supposed to get married to Gregory, pick out names and have children, have book clubs where we got drunk and bitched about our husbands. I was supposed to grow old and make jokes about how wrinkled I was with Darcie and die an old woman in my bed surrounded by the people I loved. Not like this, barely reaching twenty and turned into a _monster. _My mum mourned me, my brothers and sisters, then there's my dad, my father fell apart because I died. I can't imagine him crying, broken… not over me" she sniffled and meet his gaze, still clinging to his finely pressed shirt

He doesn't know why he says it, what compels him to repeat the tale but she's here, sobbing in his arms and pouring her heart out, so he speaks "I never knew my mother, not really, I was born and raised in a brothel but to this day have no idea which one of the women gave birth to me, but I loved them all as if they were her, until one by one they fell prey to the life they had been given… I became a solider and on my death bed was offered this life; I didn't know the consequences of that decision until it was too late. Nothing ever turns out the way we believe it's meant to Sunny, but perhaps there is something good we can gain from it… a second chance"

Her hand glides up from his chest, over the soft flesh of his neck to rest on the stubble bound cheek "you Hal Yorke are a better man than you know"

They both smile and he can still see the lingering of fresh tears on her cheeks and rubs them away with the pad of his thumb, while burrowing into the nape of her cool palm; its soothing, without fear or worry. Minutes must pass before her hand moves to drape around his neck, standing on her tiptoes as she holds him. His muscled arms circle her middle without thought and it's not uncomfortable or awkward, it's nice, heartening … safe

Pulling back to look into his caramel glazed orbs she smiles tenderly, nose brushing nose "thank you Hal"

Then the strangest thing happens, with a quick movement, just a slight jerk of his head and his lips are upon hers. Pulling back he smiles before freeing her to stand once more on her own two feet "your very welcome… please come along, your brother wishes to speak with you"

She nods, taking the vial and crown off her head and turning to change as he waits outside the door, but with the click of the door both pause, hand's raising to touch their lips delicately.

The kiss lasts only a moment or two, but it's the most real thing either had felt in more years than they could count.

Not that they registered that at the time, or even soon after… idiots

They walk down the hall and into the drawing room where Annie, Tom and Fredrick have gathered "Ok, consider me concerned"

Fredrick walks up to his sister and takes her hands "Myrtle, dear sister there is something I must tell you… I'm… I…"

He looks to Hal and the other confused faces "It's alright, you can do this"

With a deep breath he looks back at the blue eyed beauty and quickly says "I'm Gay!"

He looks at her expectantly, not caring for the proud smile from the vampire or the shocked expressions of his two new friends. Sunny stands with a blank face before shrugging "I know…"

Everyone in the room shouts at her in surprise "What?"

Taking her brothers hands tightly she smiles "Fred I've known since you were thirteen and you called Trevor McKenna a dashing angel with heavens smile"

"He was very handsome" Fred declares in self-defense

Nodding she laughs "yep and he knew it and you never shut up about it"

They laugh together and he swallows "so you knew… all this time and you're perfectly fine with it?"

"Fred I don't care and I'm hardly one to judge am I. I just want you to be happy you Muppet!" she says pulling him into a tight hug, the ghost letting out breath he doesn't need

Looking over his shoulder Sunny gets an idea, she gets an unfortunate, brilliant idea and looks her brother in the eye "Fred, maybe confessing to me isn't your unfinished business… maybe you have to be honest with yourself"

He looks at her confused before he walks past him to the werewolf, whispering in his ear, causing him to blush slightly before giving a hesitant nod "um… yeah, I …yeah why not"

"Alright, what?" Annie asks anxiously

Looking to the duo Fredrick's eyes widen in realization "No, no that's really not necessary"

"Don't be ridiculous, it's alright, I mean you're a very handsome man and you're very nice and I'd be honored to help" Tom gives a reassuring smile, always the team player

"You're not talking about what I think you are, are you?" Annie gasps in shock horror

"No, Annie, get your mind out the gutter. Just a kiss… Fredrick?" Sunny reaches her hand out to her brother whose feet seem to overtake his brain because he's walking over to them

Both men are sheepish as Tom smiles that innocent smile "I've never really done this before so I'm sorry if I'm not very good"

"I um, I'm sure you'll be just fine" Fredrick nods, both leaning in slowly

The corner of Hals lips twitch in amusement, Annie standing and trying to gather her mouth off the floor and Sunny just standing in wait. As their lips meet the kiss is slow and gentle, lasting a few seconds before both parties pull away "How was that?"

"That was… great" Fredrick says with s blush on his cheek

"You're just saying that" Tom waves him off

In that moment a light comes from the far wall, all turning to see it… a door, Fredrick's door

"My god" he gasps before turning with watered eyes and rushing to his sister "I don't want to say goodbye. I only just got you back"

"No matter what I've always been your sister, that's never going to change Fredrick… I love you so much" she clings to him

"I love you to Myrtle" he cries before pulling back to look at the others

Taking another step with each word he says, tears running freely "Annie it was amazing to meet you and little Eve, Tom… you're fantastic and a great kisser and Hal, you look after my big sister or I'll be back with reinforcements"

Reaching the door he looks back to his sister "Fredrick could you… tell them…"

"I will… goodbye" they watch as he leaves and door closes, he's gone, he's at peace… at peace with himself

"Bye" she chokes

The others come around her as Tom asks "what now?"

"Now we go home…" Sunny smiles and looks to her friends, her makeshift family

Hal looks at Tom, eyeing him before saying "I knew you were to comfortable pretending to be my boyfriend"

Making them all break out in a fit of laughter "your bloody wish mate"

The door to the home of merry band opens easy enough, turns out picking locks isn't that hard, also hiding a key in the hanging basket helps.

A steady hand glides over the bar, eyes roaming the house before following her scent, Myrtle, into her room. They rummage through the draws, lying on the bed and gently inhale the scent of the pillow "soon princess… we'll be together again soon"

**PLEASE REVIEW X x**


	10. Breadcrums

**Hey guys, thanks so much for your amazing reviews and I just want you to know I've done a video for this fic. It's on my youtube, the address is on my profile. Please let me know what you think and read the chapter before watching.**

**JJ X x**

New York – 1935

_Diamonds dust the black vialled sky; she could see them through the thin box window too high for her weak body to reach. She'd weep if only for the burn of her throat and the tired sting of her eyes, so instead she sat on the moth-eaten mattress sprawled onto the cold, stone and blood painted walls. _

"_Pretty, pretty, pretty…" a slurred voice bounces off the empty walls_

_She doesn't look up, doesn't bother to hide… what's the point? _

"_Where is my friend?" she questions without thought, her only priority was food and her lover_

_Looking over the girl before him he answers in a mocking tone "Gone"_

_She looks at him through the layer of dulled, knotted, bloody and greased hair hanging limply in front of her face "what do you mean gone?" _

"_We had some guests and it was only proper to offer a tribute and your precious little pet caught the eye of someone very important" he smirks, like it was a proud moment_

_The chain on her ankle clanks, pulling her to the ground as her rage fueled body leaps across at her _owner_ "Now that wasn't very nice was it? I even brought you some dinner…"_

_Two lesser vampire's carry in a bound well-tailored gentleman, throwing him to her… so hungry the wendigo doesn't hesitate to feast on her screaming, squirming meal. Filling her belly with warm, delicious flesh_

_He chuckles to the sight before him "you really are just a rabid beast, shame because you're quite the pretty thing… once she's done have her cleaned up, I don't want blood getting on my sheets"_

_He doesn't look back to the savage beauty dawning his caller, doesn't see as she rips off the pinky finger of her meal… it's amazing what you can use to pick a lock, safety pin, a small blade… even a finely cleaned bone…_

Barry, Wales – Present Day

The moment the door opens Sunny exhales "It's so good to be home!"

She and Tom fall onto the couch in glee, Annie placing Eves basinet on the other couch "Anyone for tea?"

"Annie you're an angel" Tom breaths and puts down his bag, slouching down beside his friend

Walking in last Hal takes a long hard look around the house "something the matter mate?"

At Tom's question the pink haired girl lifts her head to see his pensive expression "I'm not sure… do you two sense something off at all?"

Just then there is a booming knock on the door and Sunny stands "Nope… hang on I'm coming"

"Hello?" she asks with a smile to the ginger haired man and his blonde friend

The two men look at her and the ginger one question's "Myrtle Clayton, also known as Sunny Clayton?"

With a fold of her arms and a raised brow she looks back to her wondering friends to the men before her "who's asking?"

"I'm DC Phillips and this is my partner DC Brill, may we come in?" he introducers them showing his badge. Sunny isn't stupid and doesn't invite them inside, simply steps aside and opens the door. The two men walk in without worry, so not vampires; that's good

Annie and the boys stand looking at the two officers, the ghost nudging the wendigo "well offer them some tea or something"

"Um, would you like some tea?" Sunny asks with an unsure voice, because there were police in their home, human police wanted to speak to her and she was torn between eating them and running

"Yes, please… Black two sugars for me and milky two sugars for him, thank you" the older and more ginger of the men smile

"Tom…" she nods the werewolf who looks and her for a moment before Hal chimes in with his usual annoyed tone "Tea, Tom!"

"Oh yeah right, sorry" he stands and walks into the kitchen

Brill walks over to the basinet and smiles "well hello there, aren't you a cutie… yours?"

She shakes her head as Hal storms over, hesitantly as he smiles "Um no, mine…"

"What's her name?" he questions just as Tom walks in with the tea and a smile "Eve"

"Pretty name" he says before joining is partner on the worn couch

Tom sets the tea before them and Phillips eyes the two men, unable to see Annie sat at the bar "if we could talk to you in private, Miss Clayton"

Taking a seat facing them she shrugs "I'll just tell them later so this is as private as it's going to get"

Nodding Brill takes a sip of his tea "Alright then, well the reason we're he is to talk to you about your ex-boyfriend, Michael James"

Groaning with an irritated sigh she rolls her eyes "what did he do this time?"

"He was murdered" her heart stops in her chest then, all eyes widened in shock

"He weren't, when?" Tom can't help but ask, curious and inquisitive

Sharing a confused look Phillips answers "last Friday, him, his mother and his girlfriend. You didn't know?"

"No, no we just got back from a short holiday. How did it happen?" Hal asks with a reassuring hand on Sunny's shaking shoulder

With a raised brow the ginger detective asks "that explains why you've not been answering the door and phone. You're Hal Yorke, correct? And that makes you Tom McNair?"

"That's right" the young werewolf smiles with pride

"Miss Clayton your relationship with Mr. James, how was it the final days before his passing" the blond detective questions with gentle eyes

With a lick of her suddenly dry lips Sunny fights to regain her composure "Um, not good. Mick cheated on me with Jess, I broke it off but he kept coming around. He was a knob like that"

Phillips pulls out a small pad "we have a witness saying you saw him the day of the murder and that you, Mr. Yorke had a fight with him"

Nodding Hal answers in his calm and charming way "Yes, he was a vulgar man with no respect and frankly I found him to be extremely foul and distasteful"

"I didn't like him either, no man should speak to a lady like he did, especially one as nice as Sunny" Tom smiles and looks to his friend

Leaning over she takes his hand and squeezes tenderly "Thanks Tommy."

Annie walks over and carefully looks over the infant "Can someone take Eve upstairs please, I'm not comfortable with her hearing all this"

"I think Eve needs a change, you alright Sunny?" Tom stands, taking the savior in his arms

"She'll be fine, thank you Tom" Hal says without looking to the wolf, Annie giving the pink haired girl a kind smile before following the wolf

Sunny offers him a smile as they leave the room, turning back to the detectives "so, um, was their anything else?"

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt any of the victims?" Brill asks with a tilt of his head, Phillips looking them other thoughtfully

She can't help the bitter laugh "everyone they met. Mick took after his mum, loud mouthed and two-faced, Jess was the same… but he… he wasn't all bad…"

Her head falls in remembrance, because he wasn't all bad, he could be good, sweet… sometimes he could be everything she wanted. Hal looks to her grief stricken face and takes her hand "I think that's enough question's, don't you?"

It wasn't a question, more of a 'ok, get out' and the officers stand "alright, but if you hear anything please give us a call and we'll be back for some follow up questions"

Hal walks them out because the moment Sunny goes to stand her legs give way, but half way to the door Phillips turns to her "sorry just one more question… there was also two other bodies found over the last seventy-two hours. Young women, early twenties, blonde, five foot two, blue eyes… both dressed in Victorian style dresses, left in flower fields with their hearts ripped out. I only mention it because of the heart thing; you see despite the fact the three victims had their limps torn off and were disemboweled, they all had their hearts ripped out. Does this mean anything to you?"

Her face falls, lump in her throat as she shakes her head and Hal quickly ushers the men out at his friend's obvious distress.

The moment the door closes the tears break through, he was a knob head, but he didn't deserve that… "Oh, Sunny"

Hal stands unsure of what to do before she propels herself up, but instead of into his arms she races up the stairs in tears. She shouldn't mourn him, but he was a part of her life, she'd cared for him… now he was dead. Just then Annie rent-a-ghosts in with folded arms and a stern frown "What the bloody hell did they say to Sunny?"

Once the coppers where down the drive the blonde looks to his partner "was all that really necessary, girl just found out her ex had been brutally murdered"

"Yeah and two girls matching her description wound up dead" Phillips groans as they reach the car

Looking his partner in the eye the ginger makes his case "look, I'm not saying she did it, but her ex, his mum and girlfriend are all basically dismembered by some nut job then not one but two girls that look uncannily like her are found dead, laid out all neat and proper… like the killer actually cared about them. You think all that is some coincidence?"

"What about the hair? Her hairs pink not blonde" he questions with a raised brow

Opining the door with a pointed finger Phillips smiles "its pink now, maybe our perp doesn't know that… she's connected, I know it"

Back inside the house Sunny sits with tear stained mascara cheeks in front of her mirror when a light knock echo's "Sunny, can I come in please?"

"Um, just a second" she shouts, rushing to grab a wet wipe and clean herself up "C-come in"

The door opens and there's Tom; sweet, caring, lovely Tom "I brought you a cuppa and I managed to get Hal to give up the last custard creams"

She can't help laughing, he was just such a darling "Thanks Tommy, you're a sweetie"

She takes the tea and biscuits as she sits of her bed under the watchful eye of her friend "it's ok Sunny, we'll figure it out, you'll see"

"I know; it's what we do right? I just, I never… come on Tom, I've got recordings of 'Don't Tell the Bride' for Hal to complain about" she smiles, because it was what she did…

She slapped on a smile and endured, because what happened was horrible, but this was her life now, with their dysfunctional little family, watching and complaining about crappy TV, drinking tea and eating biscuits in the dingy little B&B in Wales with her friends. It was the closest thing to normal she's known in over two hundred years. So she blocked it out, the fear, the grief, the familiar smell of vanilla and sage… because it wasn't possible, was it?

That night the lights flicker over the crowd in the packed club, music deafening to passes by, a line down the street just to get in as two people fumble out past the bouncer with a giggle, the fresh water air bubbling with the alcohol in their veins as they pull in for a drunken kiss "My place or yours?"

A sly, wicked, charming smile answers the pink haired stranger "Mine"

It was a decision the human girl wouldn't live to regret. Not for long anyway.

A short while later the girl lay's lashed to a table whimpering and begging "Please, please just let me go. What do you want from me?"

Her capture growls in rage "you can't _be_ what I want, _you_ can't be _her_. She's sweet, funny… my _perfect_ princess"

"Then why am I here, please I won't tell anyone I swear, please" but the girls sobs meant nothing to the eyes staring down and stroking her hair lovingly, but it wasn't her hair being caressed with tender care… not in her captors mind "Hey I picked out a dress just for you… let's say I got inspired. It's this white dress with a cerise rose pattern, you'll just love it Princess"

"I'm not your fucking Princess!" the girl screams in fear only to splutter as a hand pulls out her heart life the big crisp from the bag

Looking down to the body laid out the person holding her heart sighs "no, you're not…"

The next morning they Sunny wakes up and walks down stairs in her star print boy shorts and pink sting shirt with a smile "Good morning all"

She sits down to the smell that had woken her, a pile of meat on her plate with a glass of orange and a can of dr. pepper "I love you people"

She tucks into her food beside Tom, who slurps at his cereal and facing Hal, eating his finely sliced egg toasty when Annie smiles over from the couch, feeding little Eve "Sunny after breakfast it's your turn to take Eve the park alright?"

Her mouth to full to answer she just nods and with sip of his juice Hal smiles over to the girl before him "Sunny, I was wondering if I could accompany you, I was hoping to visit the craft shop you acquired my model at."

"You haven't finished it already have you?" she smiles with a swallow of her food

Tom looks between the two as Hal smiles "Not quite, the ship itself is near complete however the small canons and such I would like to add, for the full effect"

With raised brows she laughs "well, you don't waste any time"

"Can I come?" Tom chirps eagerly

"You have the Dinner shift at the café remember, besides Tom it's not really your thing, if you want you and I can do something tomorrow?" Sunny smiles with a wink to her friend who nods in agreement

"So we're going to the shops?" Hal questions, unsure what with the interruption and all

Sunny smiles brightly "only if you show me your model"

Annie laughs from the couch and shakes her head "what, it sounded dirty"

The air is chilled as they push the pram up the high street, Hal getting annoyed as Sunny keeps stopping to look at various shop windows, insisting she needed a new dress and Eve needed new shoes…and a hat… a coat…and anything that seemed to catch the Wendigo's eye.

By the time they actually get to the model shop the handles of the pram hammered with bags, not to mention the vampire is carrying a few bags while the pink haired beauty happily pushes the pram talking in a high pitched tone to the amused infant "You are aware she can't understand a word your saying?"

At his raised brow she doesn't look at the vampire "it doesn't matter what your saying, she likes the squeakiness, don't you Eve? Yes you do little Princess Eve, yes you do!"

Hal shakes his head and rolls his eyes as the girl looks over to him "don't you remember anything from 'Three Men and a Baby'?"

"I remember the overwhelming urge to stake myself, but unfortunately Annie protested" he smirks while looking into the cabinets for his figures and getting a light slap on his arm from the girl

"Can I help you?" the shop assistant asks, pulling Hal's attention from the girls

Turning from him she smiles down to Eve, such a little thing with such a big destiny. Just in that moment, only for a moment out of the corner of her eye she saw something, no, more like felt it. Her blue gems catch the silver of a smile and familiar watchful eyes and suddenly she can't breathe, can't move or think… it's impossible…

"Sunny?" she jumps out of her skin at the hand on her shoulder

With one hand on her heart the other slapping Hal lightly she groans "for fucks sake Hal… you scared the crap out of me"

A playful smile bites at his cheeks as he nods "sorry, I'm done. So on to the park?"

Drying to quench the dryness in her throat the pale blush haired beauty swallows hard before looking back to the vacant window, gone… "Um, right the park. Well let's go then"

She's jumpy, nervous, looking over her shoulder and licking her lips with twiddling fingers to suppress the restless bile bubbling in her belly. Hal looked at her with a raised brow as they walk, getting the odd glance and comment she would normally tease her for, but she was shaky.

"Sunny is there a reason you seem so distressed?" the ancient killer pondered

Leaning onto the buggy handles she looks around "I thought… but I… it's nothing"

With a hand on the small of her back the vampire presses "Sunny you can trust me, I'm your friend"

She looks into those eyes; the caramel kissed chocolate glistening in the sunlight to deliver flecks of emerald jade. He was beautiful, her friend "I just… I thought I saw something… it was nothing really"

"It doesn't seem like nothing" he keeps pushing so Sunny does what she's best at

With her brightest smile she leans into him, her angelic fingers grazing his firm arm before beaming her namesake "Hal I'm Sunny Clayton, I'm not some whinny little girl. And I'm also the cutest girl you'll ever meet."

He laughs with a shake of his head "if your ego where any bigger you would implode"

"You say ego, I say delusions of grandeur" they laugh and Sunny is grateful for the distraction, because it is impossible, the dream of a wanting heart only

That afternoon she sits with Annie and the savior; poor little Eve, Hal had left to join Tom at the café. It was a pleasant evening, fresh batch of cakes cooling in the kitchen with a cup of tea and the telly. It was almost normal…

"Sunny are you alright? Been quiet all day" the mothering ghost questions from beside her friend

Shrugging she doesn't take her eyes off the TV "just one of those days you know"

She looks to her then, the pair sharing a smile before Annie chimes "Oh and I love those ladybird pajamas, she looks so cute in them I was thinking of getting matching slippers"

They laugh together as a shrill cry escapes the monitor and with a sip of her tea the wendigo mumbles "I changed her the last two times… you turn!"

With a blink Annie is nowhere to be seen, but can be haired soothing the infant over the monitor. Laying back Sunny pulls on the sleeves of her shirt to comfort her dead body… speaking of which…

"_Breaking News: Another body found in Barry" _her neck could snap off with how fast she jolts to see an image of a young girl appear, she looked like her… her breath catching without thought for the tea now dribbling down her chin.

She doesn't think before turning it off, no, this wasn't happening. She flew up the stairs and fell to the floor of her bed, tears streaming as her fingers bury into the carpet. She didn't understand what was happening, why it was happening.

Prague – 1865

_It was cold, bitter to the human touch but not to Myrtle, not as the screams and pleas of her latest victim bounced through the air. _

_The blonde beauty watched as the light of blue eyes that rivaled her own faded, now empty and forgotten. She cradled her close with the child's broken heart in her hand "sshh, it's alright now… you're free"_

_It was intimate, the way her murder clears away the snow on the flower field, cleaned her up, careful to remove all trace of the staining tears and presenting her with respect and dignity… she was a masterpiece, her signature. Her soul laid out for all to see in the form of an innocent…_

_Just like the last one. And the one before her…_

_And the one before her…_

_And the hundreds before her…_

Present Day –

Her eyes widen tenfold… it was then she saw it, sat alone in the moonlit room she called her own. She crawls, knees scraping over the harsh carpet before her feather light fingers glide over the smooth oak of her jewelry box, lifting the lid she gasps; because her most treasured possession had vanished from sight and in its place was a small fold of paper she almost rips open to read

'_65 Princess Drive.'_

She felt sick, angry, confused and didn't even realizing she was moving until her arms where slipping into her jacket and she called out with the slam of the door "Back later!"

She doesn't know how long the taxi drive is… it doesn't matter, she just has to know.

The house is old and worn with bay windows and vines climbing up the crumbling bricks. Her lifeless heart races with a quiver of her lip as she pushes the open the door, the screech of floorboards follow her into a room lit only by a roaring fire, making the diamond ring resting on the able before it glitter before she rushes over to slip it onto her finger, letting out a reassured breath from her tightened chest "after all these years and your still carrying that old thing around."

Sunny turns slowly with wide eyes it was impossible, standing she lets out a sob to the face smiling with adoration to her with wonder in her blue moon sized orbs "my god…"

New York – 1935

_They came for her late in the night, her owner's henchmen; ready to clean and deliver the bound beauty to her master's bed. _

_They didn't make it out alive._

_The vampire Lord stands in is champers, undressing in preparation for his 'guest'. With the creak of the door he smirks "about time"_

_But the moment he turns he is met with a blood soaked wendigo, holding the chewed off head of his best guard in her hand "Where?"_

_He falls back as the rage filled creature tore across the room, pinning him to the wall with her long blood stained talons slicing into his throat "Where?"_

_It took four hours before she got her answer, Europe… she walked barefoot and flesh filled before smiling up at the stars fondly in remembrance "I'll find you… always"_

Present Day –

"… what, no hug?" the smile never leaves as Sunny wearily nears

Her shaking hand reaching out to feel the cooling skin while tears of anguished joy leak over the edge and asks with a shaky breath "is it really you?"

"It's me Princess, I'm here, I'm right here… and I have missed you_ so_ much" the voice sobs while nuzzling into Sunny's offered palm

Without warning the pink haired girl embraces the killer, thankful and longing as she breaths in a scent she had never thought she'd know again "I missed you to, oh god I missed you so much"

A soothing hand caressed her hair and held her tight "it's alright, I'm here now, Darcie's here"


End file.
